A change in things (my version)
by FrhancesSandel
Summary: The roles are reversed Anna is the one with the ice powers and Elsa is the one that gets hit in the head. One day Elsa decides to confront her sister Anna and it goes very interesting... G!p elsa, elsanna and other pairings.. beware:. Semi Dom! Elsa, sub! Anna. Incest G!p Rapunzel.
1. Chapter 1

Elsa pst... Elsa" eight year old Anna called to her sleeping **sister.**

When she got no response she crawled onto the bed.

"Elsa wake up wake up wake up" Anna cheerfully jumped on her twin sisters back and shook her shoulders.

"Anna go back to sleep" Elsa called out slightly annoyed.

Anna huffed and fell down against her sisters back.

"But I just can't" Ann said dramatically. "The sky's awake, so I'm awake, so we have to play".

She beards Elsa snort lightly under her. "Go play by yourself" Ana found herself being propelled onto the floor. She fell onto her posterior with a huff.

She sat there and thought of some way to get her sister to play with her. She wiggler her toes as she thought then it came to her.

She crawled back into the bed and opened one of Elsa's eyelids.

"Do you want to build a snowman?" Anna smiled.

Elsa opened her eyes and smiled back which was enough to give Anna the answer she wanted.

They raced down into the throne room hand in hand opened the large oaken doors then shut them gently.

"Do the magic, do the magic" Elsa giggled and Anna complied happily.

The redhead felt her magic itching at her skin wanting to be released.

Anna twirled her hands around one another and she concentrated.

She grew a snowball out of her magic and smiled at her taller twin.

"Ready?" she asked with barely concealed excitement and Elsa nodded feverishly.

Anna propelled the magic ball of snow into the air and with a wiggle of her fingers the snowball burst into snowflakes.

Elsa danced around as the snowflakes fell about 5 centimeters per second and kept coming.

"Watch this" Anna smiled larger and stomped her foot onto the ground causing slick smooth ice to spread throughout the room.

Elsa giggled and soon enough there was a fine layer of white powder on the ground.

The two twins instant started to roll balls of snow to make snowmen neither of them cold cause they were to excited.

After minutes of rolling three differently sized snowballs on top of one another,a few sticks, a carrot, and coal later the snowman was finished.

They looks at the snowman as Elsa sat on the throne wiggling her feet happy as ever.

"Hi I'm Olaf, and I like warm hugs" Anna made her voice a shade deeper as she moved Olaf's arms.

Elsa giggled and jumped from the throne and enveloped Olaf in a hug. "I love you Olaf".

Anna stood behind Olaf and propelled Elsa and Olaf around the ice using blasts of magic both laughing happily.

After their skating expedition Anna with the wave of her hand created a massive snow-slide.

The two climbed up it hand in hand smiling all the way.

Anna sat Elsa on her lap knowing the cold snow didn't bother her as much as it bothers Elsa.

They slid down and at the end there was a bump. Elsa was propelled forward into a mound of snow. She came back up seconds later laughing and spraying snow everywhere which caused Anna to laugh as well.

Elsa jumped out of the snow and Anna made a mound of snow for her to jump on.

"Hang on". Anna said as she made mound after mound with her magic each one a bit higher as Elsa continued to jump. Both girls in a state of happy bliss until...

" Wait... slow down" Anna called alarmed at her sister who was starting to jump faster almost to fast for Anna to make snow mounds.

Anna moved her hands faster and faster the mounds getting higher and higher until.

Anna took a step forward and her shoe slipped on ice she felt herself begin to fall backwards.

Elsa jumped again completely oblivious "whoo" she cried out as she jumped and began to fall

"Elsa" she called out once again as she fell onto the ground. She turned quickly and shot a ray of ice towards Elsa. She misjudged the distance and the ray of ice hit Elsa in the head.

Elsa grunted and her body twisted with the force of the hit, she fell down and rolled safely into a pill of snow unconscious.

"Elsa" she called out desperately as sh ran over to her sister.

She moved the blonde's into her lap and she gave no response.

She felt horror and guilt run through her strongly. She hurt her sister, she hurt her Elsa.

She saw at least her sister was breathing a streak of red hair like her own weaved it's way into Elsa's platinum blonde hair.

"Mama, Papa!" she cried out as she clung to her sister hoping she would be fine.

She felt her powers start to spiral out of control ice began to cover the walls and the door.

"Your okay Elsa I got you" Anna cried out.

Soon enough that King and Queen burst through the doors both gasped at the scene in front of them.

"Anna what have you done, this is getting out of hand" came her fathers judging voice as the couple ran towards the princesses.

"It was an accident, I'm sorry Elsa" Anna held her unconscious sister tighter until her mother grabbed her.

The rest was a blur between tears and the guilt Anna felt for hurting her sister.

"She's ice cold"

"I know where we have to go"

Anna vaguely remembers the library and the horseback ride some warm place.

They walked into a rock cove and her father called out for someone.

Anna clutched her father's leg as rocks started to move around them and close in. Her father held a hand to her head.

The rocks popped open to reveal these rock like creatures. If Anna wasn't emotionally scared right now they might have looked funny.

She saw one walk up to them he had an aura of wisdom and strength to him that made Anna relax, if only slightly.

"Your majesty" she heard his soft gravely voice and she relaxed a little more.

Anna saw him take her hand in his rough one. "Born with the powers or cursed?" He asked.

Anna looked up at her father "u... born a-and they're getting stronger" her father said they turned back to the rock creature as her looked at Elsa.

He laid a hand on Elsa's for head and sighed "you were lucky it wasn't her heart. The heart is not so easily changed... But the head can be persuaded" he spoke wisely.

"Do what you must" the king said urgently.

With the wave of his hand the creature shown pictures of her and Anna playing in the snow with her powers.

"I recommend we remove all magic, even memories of magic to be safe... But don't worry I'll leave the fun". He did something and the unnatural paleness from Elsa's face went away and a small smile formed in her lips.

Anna felt relived and grief stricken at the same time. She couldn't believe her ears Elsa wouldn't know about her powers they couldn't build snowman whenever they wanted.

"But she won't remember I have powers" Anna said to the creature.

"Its for the best" he father assured her.

"Listen to me Anna your power will only grow" the rock gestured and the sky become lit up by pictures.

"There is beauty in it but also great danger" Anna saw a flash of red and gasped as the creature continued seriously.

"You must learn to control it, fear will be you enemy!" She saw another flash of red and cowered into her father's protective hold the rest was another blur.

"No we'll protect her she can learn to control this I'm sure".

"Until then we'll lock the gates. Well reduce the staff. We will limit her contact with people and keep her powers hidden from everyone".

Anna felt despair and sadness well up inside her fathers next words.

"Including Elsa"!

From that day on Anna rarely ever saw her twin sister. She moved into her own solitary room, and when she did see Elsa, she usually ignored her or run away she didn't want to hurt her Elsa again.

It hurt so much every time Elsa would knock on her door and cheerfully ask if she wanted to build a snowman when it each winter, or ride their bikes around the hall. Anna would sit there against the door listening to her sister trying so desperately to reach out to her not knowing why she just shut her out. She usually just told her to go away.

Days turned into years and Anna didn't answer her sisters pleas not once not even an acknowledge that she was there.

Five years past and Anna still didn't acknowledge her sister. Her powers grew and her father gave her gloves that helped. They came up with a moto 'conceal it, don't feel it, don't let it show' and whenever she felt like she was going to lose control she said that to calm herself down.

Elsa still was persistent though she started to come less and was less energetic about trying to coax her sister.

One day was worse than the rest though. Elsa banged on the door yelling at Anna. She pounded on the door and cried out. Anna just lay against the door felling her sister relentlessly pound on the door. Soon enough the bangs became less and less as Elsa sank to the floor and begun to cry still yelling at Anna though her voice became soft as she cried.

Anna sat against the door and brought her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around hr knees.

She shivered not because of the below degree weather in her room, and not because the snow whipping around the room.

Cause Anna was crying she wanted to comfort her sister so badly that day, she wanted to dry away Elsa's tears an say everything was fine.

After what seemed like an eternity Elsa left. Anna listened till she was out of ear shot then she wailed in sadness pure despair.

The snow around her wiped around faster and one sharp snowflake cut her cheek and a small gash appeared on her cheek. Blood began to fall out of the cut and Anna felt the sting from it but she didn't care it didn't hurt nothing could hurt more than losing Elsa. Anna blamed herself for what happened she wished with her whole being that they could go back to the way things were before they couldn't get any worse but they did.

Her parents were going away they said they were going to another ally to discuss diplomatic things they'd be gone for two weeks.

Anna wished they weren't going who was going to help her control her powers. Her parents said she would be fine.

Two agonizing weeks went by and they didn't come back. Three passed and it was confirmed that there was a ship wreck halfway to the other kingdom and everyone on the ship died.

Anna took the news horribly she stayed in her room and cried for about a whole day a storm raged silently in her room sharp snowflakes hit her but she didn't care.

She didn't got to the funeral, though she put on all black.

Elsa knocked on her door one last time and for one last time Anna didn't answer.

After that Elsa didn't knock she didn't come down that hallway Anna didn't see or hear her till the blonde came barging into her room one time when she forgot to lock it and everything changed. For better or worse Anna wasn't sure.


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright lovers chapter two is up after much brainstorming sorry for possible grammer errors.**

**WARNING: This chapter contains a hand job under the table and language**

**But other than that enjoy... Wow this one is long.**

* * *

Anna awoke to a knock at her door. At first she ignored it. It was probably the maids or someone else and Anna didn't feel like moving. That was until she heard who it was.

"Anna opened this door you cold hearted motherfucker". Anna sat up staring at the door wondering if she heard things.

No she can't be back why would she be back.

Anna looked around the room no ice or snow was in sight.

Anna grabbed a light green silk rob and pulled it over herself tying it then marched over to the door and threw it open.

Standing before her in the hallway, was her older sister Rapunzel.

The blonde stared at the redhead with a frown on her face. Her arms crossed over her chest, and her foot tapping.

A smile crept up on her lips. She hasn't smiled in years and it felt good even if it was a tiny one.

"What the hell are you smiling at I leave for a few years and I come back to you having shut my baby sister, your twin out like she didn't even exist" Rapunzel yelled at her Anna opened her mouth to say something but Rapunzel shut her up.

"Before you even try to defend yourself let me finish. Why in the hell did you not go to our parents funeral?".

Anna slumped her shoulders head down defeated. She had no words for Rapunzel that would justify that.

Rapunzel sighed and closed the door behind her putting an arm around Anna's shoulder instantly feeling how cold she is, and the room to.

Anna buried her face into Rapunzel's neck and begun to cry.

She hasn't cried in so long there was much to let out and that she did.

She cried for all she was worth in her big sisters neck and Rapunzel just rubbed her little sisters back feeling the temperature drop a few degrees.

"Hey Anna it'll be fine you know it'll all work out" Anna stopped crying and pulled away from Rapunzel the room warmed back to normal.

"Sorry I got your neck all wet Rapunzel". Anna grabbed a washcloth from her vanity and handed it to Rapunzel who dried her neck in silence.

" So are you going to explain?" Rapunzel said all anger gone.

Anna nodded and told her sister everything from hitting Elsa in the head to her parents death. Rapunzel knew about Anna's powers for a while so it didn't phase her.

Rapunzel was quiet once Anna finished. The redhead found it easy not to try to keep her powers under wraps with Rapunzel it was easy.

Rapunzel sighed " I'm sorry I yelled at you Anna I didn't know what I was talking about " Rapunzel's shoulders slumped and for the first time in forever Anna giggled.

"Its fine punz, your blonde its okay" Rapunzel swatted Anna's arm and the girl once more giggled.

"So what are you going to do about Elsa" Rapunzel asked and was met with silence.

Anna let out a shaky breath "I don't know punz I love her she's my twin. I wish I could hold her, and tell her I'm sorry. But m-my powers I don't know if I'll lose control again". Anna clenched her hands together and the room dropped in tempature again.

Rapunzel smiled and held Anna's hands cold hands with her own.

"It'll be fine Anna, we will all be fine". Rapunzel held Anna for a moment feeling horrible that she wasn't here for this instead she was off on wild adventure of danger and love.

"Its not you fault Rapunzel you couldn't have known" Anna said as if she read Rapunzel's thoughts.

"But were sisters Anna, we are supposed to be there for each other" she held up Anna's hands.

Anna just smiled lightly and then turned into a full blown smirk.

"So you still have that extra leg" at the mention of this Rapunzel turned red in a few seconds she could be a tomatoes twin.

Then Rapunzel had a smirk of her own. "Yes and my girlfriend just loves it" now it was Anna's turn to blush and Rapunzel laughed and stood up.

"Now I'll talk to Elsa I won't tell her about your powers, but I'll try to ease her pain okay" Anna only nodded and Rapunzel steeped out closing the door and Anna was once again alone t think about Elsa.

She had so many questions what did Elsa even look like anymore? Was Anna taller than her or shorter? Does she look like mom?

The thought of mom made tears sting the back of her eyes as Anna kept them at bay with much practice. She sat in her room in complete silence and thought of the impossible.

"Hey I'm back" Rapunzel opened her bedroom door to her girlfriend Ariel sitting in the bed reading a book. At the sound of Rapunzel's voice Ariel jumped up and enveloped her girlfriend in a hug.

"You cold" Ariel shivered slightly at the nice feeling.

"Yah I kinda went outside in the fall weather without a jack-" she was cut off as Ariel kissed her.

Rapunzel let out a content sigh when they parted and saw a smirk on her girlfriend's red lips and a predator look in her eyes.

Oh great I know that look.

"Well then" her voice laced with seduction. "Let me warm you up"...

The sunlight streamed in threw a crack in the curtains gently poking Elsa awake.

She groaned and threw her thin sheet over her head, she didn't want to get up just yet what's the reason for it anyway.

There was a knock at her door, and Elsa decided to ignore it.

"Elsa there is no way on earth you are still asleep now open this door "! Wait are my ears deceiving me? Is that Rapunzel!?

Elsa grabbed a robe tied it around herself and threw open the door to the one and only Rapunzel.

"Sis" Elsa cried joyfully and jumped into her sisters arms feeling a smile grace her lips for the first time in forever.

Rapunzel laughed and hugged her little sister back "hey Queen what's up" that was Elsa's nickname cause she acted more like a queen than Rapunzel did.

Elsa pulled away "Where have you been? I've been so alone here lately... d-did you hear about mama and papa?" Elsa's face fell and Rapunzel felt her heart ache, she should have been there for these two and she was off on dumb adventures.

"Hey Elsa it's alright yes I heard I'm sorry I wasn't here... but I am now and I'm gonna patch things up between you and Anna". At the mention of Anna Elsa's fell even more.

Rapunzel you idiot you put your foot in your mouth again.

"Really? Your going to try"? Elsa whispered holding tears at bay.

Rapunzel nodded and put an arm around the blonde's shoulders and steered her into the room shutting the door behind her.

"It's okay if you cry Elsa I'm-" she stopped as Elsa begun to cry into Rapunzel's neck.

Rapunzel sat them down on the bed gently it feel like deja vu, except the room wasn't freezing.

Rapunzel felt guilt and sadness weigh her down as she held onto the crying girl as she cried for all she was worth.

Once Elsa was done she pulled away her eyes all red and puffy, and Rapunzel's neck was soaked.

Elsa handed her a towel and Rapunzel dried of her neck in silence.

"So tell me what happened Elsa" Rapunzel asked and that Elsa did.

The blonde told her elder sister everything from the day Anna just shut her out, to the day their parents died and she stopped trying to reach Anna.

Rapunzel nodded now having both sides of the story she would try to mend the broken bond the best she could.

"Listen Elsa... I talked to Anna and she doesn't want to shut you out but... there is a reason she does it... its for your own safety she doesn't want to hurt you..." Rapunzel trailed off from her half assed explanation.

Elsa felt even more confused what did Anna have to hide from her when they were little they knew everything about each other... What changed?

"I'm confused what does she have to protect me from we were so close when we were little what changed"? Elsa whined.

Rapunzel put a hand on her shoulder " I don't know how to explain it but I'm going to patch this family up starting with dinner the three of us"! Rapunzel said determined.

Elsa looked at her like she was crazy "Are you crazy! I haven't seen Anna in years, let alone hear her voice! How in a snowballs chance in hell are you going to get me and Anna in the same room?" Elsa asked Rapunzel just shrugged and smiled.

"I have my ways" she wiggled her eyebrows and Elsa giggled.

"So still have that extra leg" Elsa smirked playful and Rapunzel turned red yet again.

Then she said the same thing she told Anna. "Yup and my girlfriend just loved it earlier" Elsa blushed and Rapunzel giggled.

"What about you" Rapunzel nudged Elsa's shoulders and if it was possible she became even more red.

Rapunzel laughed and walked to the door. "Okay step one convincing Anna to go to dinner" She opened the door.

"Expect to be called down for dinner at five queen" and with that Rapunzel left Elsa alone to her thoughts.

Elsa decided to get the day going and went to the showers giddy to see her sister she wondered what she looked like...

"Hell no Rapunzel there is no way I'm going to be in the same room as Elsa"! Anna flapped her arms.

Rapunzel just smiled and grabbed onto Anna's shoulders. " yes. you. can Anna it's just supper and you'll be at one end of the table and Elsa will be at the other end. You don't even have to say more than like five words to her come on Anna don't you want to patch things up". Rapunzel finished shaking Anna's shoulders.

Anna threw Rapunzel's hands off her and turned away form her wrapping her arms around herself.

"Anna princess listen, it'll be fine if you can control you magic so easily when your around me it shouldn't be that hard okay". Rapunzel tried again and Anna just shook her head.

" I'll try Rapunzel... if I can't I'll just make some excuse and leave okay". Anna weakly stated as she curled up on her bed.

Rapunzel went over and kissed Anna's freezing forehead. "That's all I ask love".

" Oh for the first time in forever " Elsa sang happily as she stepped into her room clad in only a towel.

She was so happy she was finally going to see her sister. What did she look like? Was she taller than me now? Did she have long or short hair?

So many questions ranged through Elsa's head as she braided her wet hair expertly in one long thick braid, and pushed her bangs back.

She dried herself off the flung the towel somewhere and put on a light blue sundress that just tickled her ankles and blue flats of the same colour. She put one a light dose of lipstick and eye shadow.

Elsa smiled at herself in the mirror as she put on her snowflake necklace her mother gave her before she left, she said it would make her fearless.

Elsa felt fearless she was finally going to see Anna.

Elsa pulled on her restricting underwear just as Rapunzel came bursting through the doors.

"The hell Rapunzel knock next time" Elsa pulled her dress back down and Rapunzel just giggled and closed the door behind her.

"Oh come on its fine we're both the same" Rapunzel waved Elsa off and the girl just snickered.

"Yah were the same except I'm two inches taller than you". Elsa stated and Rapunzel pouted.

"Well I bet I'm smarter than you" Rapunzel challenged.

"Well you've been off for who knows how long when I've been reading about every book in the Library. So I bet it's the other way around" Elsa smiled triumphantly.

Rapunzel just shook her head and walked over to Elsa.

Rapunzel leaned down to Elsa's ear. "Maybe but not in a few chose sensual things little sister" Rapunzel pulled away leaving a blushing Elsa to look at the ground.

Rapunzel giggled at her little sisters awkwardness on the subject.

"So ready for dinner in an hour?" Rapunzel asked and Elsa whipped her head up and looked at her elder sister with her mouth agape.

"You're serious" Elsa's voice quivered with barely concealed excitement.

Rapunzel just nodded. "Never underestimate the power of the hair". Rapunzel twirled her long blonde locks between her fingers.

Elsa laughed at her sister and hugged her as hard as she could and Rapunzel squeezed her back just as hard.

"Okay I'll have Gerda fetch you in an hour" Rapunzel kissed Elsa on the forehead and left Elsa to her own thoughts.

one hour later

"Anna get dressed you lazy bum"! Rapunzel threw open Anna's door and the girl jumped up from bed.

"Okay punz" Anna grumbled and got dressed.

She put on a light green sundress that reached her knees and put her hair in twin braids. She put on a light amount of makeup and black flats not to mention the white gloves.

Rapunzel just nodded and ushered a very nervous Anna out the door.

They arrived at the dining room and walked in Rapunzel pretty much pushing Anna in.

To Anna's relief they got here before Elsa. There was a redhead sitting at the table and Rapunzel brought Anna over and introduced her to Ariel.

"Oh so you're the famous Ariel Rapunzel keeps talking about ". Anna shook the redhead's hand while throwing Rapunzel a naughty smirk that made the blonde blush slightly And Anna let go of Ariel's hand.

Just then Elsa walks in amnd everyone turns to her as she stand there.

Elsa walked in to see Rapunzel talking to Ariel who she saw a picture of and... Anna.

When she shut the door everyone looked at her and she smiled lightly and held her hands in front of her.

They all took their seats awkwardly. Elsa was one side of the table. Anna was on the other, and Rapunzel and Ariel were side by side.

Elsa looked over to Anna to see the girl looking at her lap so it gave her a chance to look at the girl.

She wore a light green dress that clashed nicely with her red hair that was in two braids. For a girl that spent most of her time in her room she had tanned sun kissed skin. Elsa could see the freckles on Anna's cheeks stanf out and nose and they dotted her shoulders. The girls physique wasn't to bad either she had a small but strong looking body.

Anna looks up at her and Elsa turns away.

The supper was awkward in Elsa and Anna's part Rapunzel was just going on about her adventures and once in a while stealing a kiss with Ariel.

Soon enough it was dessert and they all got chocolate cake.

At the same time Elsa and Anna both hummed at the delicious peace of heaven set in front of them.

They looked at each other for a flash second light blue eyes met icy blue ones.

The looked away and dug into their cake Rapunzel watching them fondly.

Soon enough dinner was over and they all stood up to depart for bed.

"Well I'm going to bed good night Ariel, Rapunzel,... Anna" Elsa waved to them and started to leave.

"Bye Elsa" Anna's voice came to her soft, sweet, and shy.

Elsa turned back around to a smilimng anna and flashed her a smile she stared her in the eye and left behind a stunned Anna.

Anna plopped down onto her bed and groaned into the pillow thoughts swimming around her head about Elsa.

She looked so beautiful her healthy pale skin, that long platinum blonde hair and her womanly physique. Anna bet if she were closer she would have been able to see Elsa's freckles on her face.

Anna thought of the way her eyes looked so warm and innocent. Her full red lips how they'd feel on hers...

_Okay where did that come I've been reading to many rromance novels_.

Anna shook her head and got ready for bed taking the gloves off.

Elsa lay in bed thinking happily back to the days events.

She saw her elder sister, and she saw Anna she looked so beautiful. She was no longer the little cute girl Elsa remembered but a full woman.

Elsa thought to how Anna was smiling as she left her red lips how she wished she could kiss her.

Else's eyes widened at the thought and she quickly shook it away.

_she's my sister I shouldn't be thinking like that._

Elsa got ready for bed hoping she would see Anna again.

The few days went by uneventful Elsa would sometimes see a glimpse of Anna and walk towards her.

Anna would smile and wave and hurry away leaving Elsa behind sadly.

The family would have supper together each night and Elsa and Anna would sneek glances at each other. Once in a while catching each others eye.

Both girls had strange thoughts about each other that weren't sisterly.

"So how's my twins todAY" Rapunzel squeaked during dinner one night.

Rapunzel glared at Ariel who had her hand dangerous close to the middle of her legs.

Both twins gave her a look which Rapunzel just smiled to.

Ariel smirked and moved her hand under the blondes skirt and trailed her hand to Rapunzel's inner thigh while the girl bit her lip.

"So want do you guys do today" Rapunzel tried to make conversation as Ariel moved her hand closer and almost touched her.

Rapunzel felt herself harden at how close Ariel's hand was.

Elsa starts to talk luckily or they probably would have heard Rapunzels heartbeat in her cheek.

Ariel slowly ran two fingers up and down Rapunzel's hardened length acting like nothing was going on while Rapunzel was gripping the chair tightly.

Elsa kept talking and Rapunzel just smile lightly smashing her legs together trying to get Ariel to stop.

Ariel pinched Rapunzel's thigh and the blonde opened her legs again on reflex.

Ariel said something to Elsa as that wicked warm hand of hers found it's way into Rapunzel's underwear and gripped her steel hard dick pumping up and down very slowly.

Rapunzel whinned and Anna gave her a look but she ignored it and shakily grabbed her glass of water taking a sip.

Suddenly Ariel stopped her hand just rested on Rapunzel's erection and Rapunzel looked over at her like a begging puppy. Ariel gave her a sideways glance and smirked.

Rapunzel bucked her hips up gently and gave Ariel a look that meant finish what you started.

Ariel complied and gripped her dick again pumping up and down faster twisting her hand left and right, up and down like she was a pro.

Rapunzel felt her release start to build as she gripped the chair even harder. Her face became red Ariel moved her hand a little faster swiveling her thumb over the top of her dick to collect pre cum so she could pump faster.

"Are you okay sis your face is red" Anna asked.

Rapunzel just waved her off. "I-its fine Anna... I-I just feel warm" Rapunzel said trying not to studded. Anna just shrugged and dessert was brought out distracting the twins.

Rapunzel bucked her hips up slightly with each motion of Ariel's hand she felt herself build and build and build Ariel moved her hand faster.

She bit her tongue to not moan and arched her back slightly as her orgasm began.

She saw white as pure hot ecstasy coursed through her for what seemed like eternity she came down from her high as Ariel sipped her hand off on a napkin smiling smugly.

Rapunzel looked at her girlfriend in disbelief as she grabbed her fork shakily and ate the dessert as little aftershocks of her orgasm coursed threw her.

"Alright good nights everyone I'm going to bed" Anna waved and made her way out the door but not before throwing Rapunzel a confused look.

Elsa then rose and said she was going to do the same.

Once she left Rapunzel tanked Ariel into a fierce kiss.

"Okay your definitely going to get it now" Rapunzel growled and Ariel happily squealed as they ran to their own bedroom.

Elsa decided she was going to confront Anna.

Elsa lay in bed a little while after supper and thought about Anna.

Elsa got up and left the room and made her way to Anna's room.

She jiggled the lock it was unlocked.

Elsa pushed open the door and stepped into the lighted room.

Anna was sitting reading a book in... nothing but a robe bra and underwear.

"E-Elsa w-what are you doing here" Anna jumped off her bed and stood up.

Elsa closed the door as she stared at her sister.

Her toned legs flat stomach and breasts. Elsa felt herself begin to harden as she stared at Anna's figure.

Anna shut her robe and stared at Elsa in disbelief that she was here.

Elsa opened her mouth to speak "I just wanted to see you its been so long... I was hoping we could patch things up" Elsa stared at the ground slightly nervous.

Anna just stared at her she looked so cute when she's shy.

The thought brought a small smile to Anna's face and she exhaled shakily time to talk.

Anna sat down on her bed and patted next to her. Elsa sat down next to Elsa and looked at Anna who looked like a nervous wreak.

So" Anna began "I know I can't take back what I did all those years ago shutting you out... I'm sorry Elsa I know that d-doesn't really patch us up but I-I want to try Elsa I missed you for the last few years you've grown into such a beautiful woman and I want us to try ag-again". Anna looked over to her sister who had he head down.

"E-Elsa say something" Anna felt a little worried that Elsa hasn't said anything.

The blonde looked over at her with a unreadable expression.

"You really mean that you want to patch things up between us". Elsa said in an emotionless voice as she stared into her Anna's eyes with so many different emotions in her icy blue eyes.

Anna nodded as she saw Elsa move closer as if for a hug but instead she put her lips on Anna's.

Anna's eyes widened and her heartbeat increased Elsa was kissing her. Her full warm lips were on hers.

Anna kissed back and closed her eys as she felt Elsa's hand wrap around her neck bringing her closer. Anna gasped as Elsa nibbled on her bottom lip. The blonde took this opportunity to slip her tongue in Anna's mouth.

Anna moaned as Elsa moved her tongue with hers as her back was pushed onto the pillows and her robe was untied.

Elsa pulled away abruptly leaving Anna's tounge to stick out slightly.

She heard the rustling of clothing and opened her eyes and her mouth dropped open.

Elsa straddled her in nothing but a bra and underwear with a bulge in them.

Elsa leaned back down her faceinches from Anna's. " I forgive you and and I love you" she gave Anna a quick kiss, then pulled away bringing Anna up with her. Anna's face was near her stomach.

"Now" She purred as a hand reached for her underwear.

"Suck my dick"!

* * *

**Okay well um that just happened... So um reviews please I'm sure you fingers won't fall off and if they do sorry.**

**Spoiler: the next chapter is smut filled!**

**Lover out :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**alright guys chapter three up and running boy took me two days and multiple food breaks to write this.**

**WARNING: Contains sex between two women one with a male penis.. And more sexual acts between three woman two with male penises.**

**_enjoy_**

* * *

"Suck my dick"

Anna thought her ears decived her as she stared up at Elsa clad in only a bra and underwear.

"What did you say Elsa?" Anna said as Elsa's hand moved to grab her own underwear.

"You heard me now suck. my. dick"!

Elsa's hand quickly pulled her underwear off her legs and her dick sprang out almost hitting Anna in the face.

Anna's eyes widened as she stare at the appendage. Of course she had seen one before she wasn't that oblivious to the whole male member thing. She hasn't seen a real life one before just in books she's read.

Anna couldn't believe what she saw though Elsa was a girl how could she have a penis?

She looked up at Elsa who had a dark predator expression on her face she pushed her erection closer to Anna's face.

"Well" Elsa cooed and threaded her fingers in Anna's hair pushing her face a little close to her dick.

Anna's eyes widened even more as she looked back down at Elsa erection. It was big to say the least.

Elsa growled and pushed Anna's head within an inch of her dick.

"Don't you love me" Elsa looked down at her with a dark expression that Anna could only describe as lust.

Anna gulped she loved Elsa and she would show her that she loved her.

Ann took a shaky hand and grabbed Elsa's dick, it was warm and pulsated lightly.

Elsa hissed in delight as Anna's warm hand grabbed her member, and started to move her hand slowly.

Elsa looked down at Anna dark pleasure twisted her smile. Of course she knew this was her sister Anna, she wouldn't have it any other way. She had wanted Anna ever since she saw her the day Rapunzel came back to kiss her among other things. And seeing Anna in her bra and underwear was the cherry on top.

She wanted Anna all of her. Call it what you want lust, love, she was horny that much was a fact. She wanted Anna with ever fiber of her being, Anna was hers.

Plus the girl didn't seem to object when Elsa kissed her.

Anna moved her hand up and down of Elsa's cock not knowing if she was doing it right.

Of course she had thought about kissing and making out with Elsa ever since she had seen her a few days ago but she didn't things would progress so fast. Though she wasn't going to stop.

She leaned back, and looked up at Elsa who was looking down at her with a dark smile on her face that made Anna shiver. A action that Elsa didn't take unnoticed.

"E-elsa I don't know if I'm doing this right" Anna said as she looked at Elsa face, and let go of her dick. She couldn't place the look elsa gave her. She looked like the was a predator going for it's prey.

Elsa smile grew slightly as she looked down at Anna. The girl was leaned back as she looked up at Elsa. Her robe was untied so Elsa got a view of Anna's body.

For a girl that spent much time in her room she was fit. Elsa looked at Anna's smooth looking freckled skin. Her flat stomach, and petite breasts half hidden by the robe and light green bra. Down south to her womanhood also hidden by light green underwear. Anna's chest rose and fell slowly as she leaned on her elbows and looked up at Elsa.

The sight would have easily aroused Elsa if she wasn't already. Her dick twitched at the sight.

Elsa leaned down until she was straddling Anna her face inches from hers and her erection pocked Anna's stomach making the girl wiggle slightly.

Elsa cupeld Anna's face with one hand and held Anna's hand with another leading it down to grip her wanting dick.

Elsa kissed her fiercely, a kiss that took away all of Anna's doubts about hurting Elsa. Anna felt strangely warm for once in her life.

Elsa moved Anna's hand up and at an moderate pace gripping it tightly.

Anna moved her hand with Elsa's her fingers up and down her dick her fingers just overlapped Elsa's dick.

Anna got the hang of it and Elsa's hand let go to caress Anna's soft body.

Elsa hised in pleasure as Anna's thumb swiped over her sensitive tip and collecting pre cum to make her movements have less friction to them.

Anna felt Elsa's hand run over her body and she whimpered slightly at the warm hands that caressed her body ultimately making her grip Elsa's dick and pump her hand faster up and down.

Elsa bucked her hips slightly as Anna's warm hand moved faster and her hand gripped her harder. It felt so good better than her own hand. It was go good but she wanted Anna's mouth.

Anna felt Elsa pull away and sit on her knees she gave her a dumfounded look missing the feeling of Elsa's hands.

"Suck me Anna" Elsa breathed out as the blonde breathed deeply in and out.

Anna felt her heart skip a beat at Elsa's words. Her eyes wondered down to Elsa's dick it was big and leaked out pre cum. How was she supposed to fit that in her mouth.

She heard Elsa sigh and stand up form the bed and pulled Anna up with her until they were standing in front of the bed.

Elsa pushed Anna down till her face was level with her erection. The back of Elsa's knees hit the bed. She shook lightly with anticipation.

"Suck" she hissed forcefully pushing Anna's face a centimeter away from her waiting dick.

Anna licked her lips and swallowed then she began to pump her hand as she took the head in her mouth.

Elsa sighed blissfully as Anna took the head in her warm wet mouth. Elsa massaged Anna's scalp encouraging her to keep going, and pushed her head forward a little bit.

Anna looked up as Elsa sighed in pleasure she would make sure her sister felt good.

Anna started off by taking in inch by inch of Elsa's erection and working the rest with her hand.

Anna moved her tongue against Elsa's slit and the girl cried out in pleasure at the sensitive feeling.

Anna moaned slightly as she tasted Elsa's pre cum it was a salty taste with a sweet aftertaste and Anna wanted more. She sucked on Elsa's dick bobbing her and she moved her tongue against Elsa's slit to catch pre cum. Soon enough she had engulfed Elsa's full erection so she moved her hand to lightly play with Elsa's balls rolling them in her hand and squeezing lightly.

Elsa let out small moans and sighs as Anna worked her up nicely. She started to thrust into Anna's mouth and the redhead didn't complain just moved her mouth and wicked tongue faster.

"That's right suck your sisters cock you like my cum Anna" Elsa started to talk dirty as she thrust harder into Anna's mouth gripping the girls head.

Anna nodded as she continued to pleasure Elsa with her tongue and mouth. She moved even faster as she felt Elsa thruts harder. Both gasped as the head hit the back of Anna's throat.

Anna knew she was wet, Elsa's stares and voice were such a turn on.

Elsa felt her release begin to build and she thrust in Anna's mouth with a wild passion.

Elsa came with hard with a loud moan. Her whole body went rigid as she felt herself go to nirvana as her orgasm coursed through her. She felt warm so warm as the pleasure shook her with it's force.

After what seems like forever she came down from her high panting. Her back collapsed onto the bed as Anna cleaned up all Elsa's cum.

"Hungry for my cum are you" Elsa cooed as she watched Anna clean her up.

Anna lookd up after she was down and gave Elsa a smug smile. She licked her lips and crawled on top of the blonde.

"Well you taste delicious" Anna whispered and kissed Elsa which the blonde melted into wrapping her arms around Anna's back and flipped them over till she wason top. She gave that predator grin that made Anna shiver.

Elsa slid off Anna's robe and threw it somewhere and began to attack Anna's body with kisses she wanted more of Anna she wasn't satisfied.

She kissed the redhead's cheeks and worked her was down to her neck nibbling on Anna's earlobe and the girl bucked her hips unconsciously the blonde grinned at continued down to her pulse before latching onto it and gave Anna a rather noticeable hicky. She worked her was past her shoulders to her destination the redhead's breasts.

In one movement Elsa unclasped Anna's bra and flung it across the room.

In reflex Anna covered her breasts and Elsa frowned and moved Anna's hands away and instantly latched onto one of the redhead's nipples.

Anna cried out in pleasure as Elsa sucked on her nipple and the other hand working her breast. She felt oddly in control of her powers in this heated moment.

Elsa worked on both breasts sucking on the nipple then flciking it with her tongue until the scent of Anna began to draw her in like a moth to a flame.

She sat up and looked down at Anna's underwear which had a considerably large we're stain in them.

Elsa shot a smirk at Anna and the girl blushed heavily.

Elsa moved a hand to take off Anna's underwear but the girl winner and gave her a hesitant look.

Elsa disregarded it and threw off Anna's underwear and looked down at the top of Anna's womanhood that sat hair the same color as the one's on Anna's head.

Anna clenched her thighs together not sure if she wanted this even though she was really aroused.

Elsa looked up at Anna who was still hesitant but she didn't care she wanted Anna and she wanted her now.

Elsa forcefully pulled Anna's legs apart and stared hungrily at Anna's glistening lips.

She kissed Anna's inner thigh and worked her way up till she was almost at Anna's pussy.

Elsa without warning burined her nose deep into Anna's pussy and inhaled Anna's addicting scent.

Anna arched her back a little and cried out as Elsa unexpectedly pushed her nose in Anna's sex. Anna felt immense pleasure from Elsa's actions and was about to feel more pleasure.

Elsa ran her tongue along Anna's folds then went deeper and licked Anna up and down moaning at the taste. It was so good the sweetest taste to ever grace her lips it even rivaled chocolate. It was the fast of Anna and Elsa felt herself becoming addicted.

Elsa moved her tongue up and down Anna tasting her, and teasing her by poking her entrance with her finger and barely touching her clit with her tongue.

Anna moaned and gasped as Elsa's wicked tongue, and finger teased her.

"Elsa" Anna whined and pushed her hips up pointedly.

Elsa looked up with smug grin a thin line of Anna on her lips.

"Yessss" she cooed as she licked her lips and her finger teased her opening still.

"Elsa don't tease me" Anna whined and pushedher sex closer to Elsa's fingers.

Elsa only giggled. "What do you want me to do Anna" she said in a husky voice that had Anna shiver.

"F-fuck me Elsa" Anna whined without hesitation.

Elsa chuckled darkly and resumed her slow pace and Anna growled and pushed her hips up again.

Elsa grinned in Anna's sex and decided to fulfill Anna's wants.

She sucked on Anna's clit and the girl all but screamed a sound that Elsa found arousing. Her member hardened.

Elsa slid a finger in Anna's warm opening knuckle deep and Anna moaned loudly.

Elsa sucked on Anna's clit and pushed her now soaked digit in and out of Anna's warm opening then added another moving faster as the redhead wrapped her legs around Elsa's shoulders and pushed her face deeper.

Elsa continued this until she felt like Anna was loose enough and abruptly stopped.

Anna looked down at Elsa as looked up at her with that predator grin again.

"Elsa why'd you stop" Anna whined like a feline in heat.

Elsa just grinned more as she felt her dick throbbing in need she knew masturbation would do nothing for it.

Anna felt something poke her stomach she looked down and her eyes widened Elsa was erect again so fast.

Anna looked back up at Elsa who was staring down at her her eyes were lidded and almost black it made Anna nervous.

Without warning Elsa lifted Anna up and sat down having Anna's pussy hovering over her wanting dick.

Anna squeaked and closed her eyes as Elsa lifted her up then set her down on her knees.

Something poked her entrance. Anna's eyes flew open and she looked down eyes widened largely as she saw Elsa's dick positioned at her entrance.

"E-elsa I d-don't know about this" Anna felt nervous as she stared at Elsa's dick it was Anna wasn't stupid she knew it wouldn't hurt and it looked like it would.

Elsa just looked like she wasn't giving Anna any options as she moved her dick against Anna's slit wetting it with Anna's dripping essence and ran it along her clit a few times.

Anna bit her lip to stifle a moan as Elsa ran her warm dick against her clit.

"Well are you ready to get fucked by my steel hard dick Anna" Elsa whispered huskily in Anna's ear as she poked at Anna's entrance.

Ana whimpered at Elsa's voice and the anticipation of what was about to happen and she felt strangely in control of her power. Anna nodded.

Elsa grinned from ear to ear darkly as she thrust in sheathing her dick fully in one thrust.

Anna screamed and went rigid as Elsa entered her in one thrust. She felt her virginity tear and it hurt her lower half felt like it was on fire. Anna felt tears prick the back of her eyes.

Elsa groaned loudly as she felt herself around Anna it was so very warm and wet and a delicious tightness held her dick in.

Elsa heard her moaned mixed with Anna's screams she looked up at Anna's face scrunched in pain. She rubbed circled on the girls hips as she drew out almost completely.

Elsa went back in slower as she rubbed circles on Anna's hips.

Anna felt her pain turn into pleasure as she felt Elsa enter a second time and she relaxed and basked in the feeling of Elsa's large dick filling her. It fit so greatly and massaged her walls go deliciously.

Elsa felt Anna relax and begun to move faster sliding out almost all the way then moving back into the warm tightness of Anna's pussy at different angles. It being easy cause of how wet Anna was.

"Oh god Anna your so tight and wet it is all for your big sister's dick". She talked dirty as she felt her control start to slip away.

Anna moaned as Elsa continued to go in and out of her at a moderate pace.

Yes all for you Elsa oh you feel so good... faster harder please" Anna started to move herself to time Elsa's thrusts wanting to feel more of her inside.

Elsa heard Anna dirty talk her and began to move faster. She slammed into her and pulled out before slamming back into her again.

Elsa latched onto Anna's neck and gave her more hickeys as Anna sank her hands in Elsa's blonde hair and continued to ride her as wild as Elsa both feeling their release begin to rise.

Elsa pushed a finger to Anna's clit as she felt the girl begin to clench as she thrusting with a wild passion. She felt close to the edge and she wanted Anna to come with her.

Elsa looked into Anna's eyes and found the girl wanting the same thing.

"Hey Anna I have some chocl- what the hell is going on here". Both girls froze as Rapunzel had walked in.

They both stared at Rapunzel like two deer in the headlights.

Rapunzel stared as she came in and shut the door she almost couldn't believe what she was seeing. Right in front of her on the bed was her two younger sisters having sex. Her grip loosened on the plate of chocolate she had.

" I'll ask again what is happening here "Rapunzel's vo8ce shook slightly as she stared at the two. She felt strangely aroused by the sight of their sweaty naked bodies. She felt herself harden at the sight.

" R-rapunzrl it's not what it looks like... well it so but we cane-explain Rapunzel "Elsa stammered. She blushed as Rapunzel continued to stare at them. Elsa saw the bulge in front of her pants and smirked.

Anna tried to pull out but Elsa held onto her hips.

"Are you aroused by us Rapunzel" Elsa cooed as she started to lightly thrust into Anna again.

"E-elsa what a-are you doing" Anna whimpered as Elsa began to start up again but dam she didn't want her to stop it felt to good. Anna soon found herself beginning to move with Elsa almost forgetting their older sister was in the room.

Elsa stared heatedly at Rapunzel who's bulge got bigger.

"Would you like to join up I'm sure our dear sister has another hole for you". She gestured to Anna who was riding Elsa watching Rapunzel in interest. "I'm sure she wouldn't mind more pleasure". Elsa grinned wickedly and she kissed Anna just for fun.

Rapunzel swallowed locked the door, put down the chocolate and walked across the room loosing clothing as she walked. She stood in front of the bed in her underwear and watched the two watch her as they thrust.

Anna reached down unexpectedly and pulled down Rapunzel's underwear making her dick jump up.

Anna groaned at the sight. Another big dick to fill her. She pushed her back end out more inviting Rapunzel in.

Rapunzel felt her cock twitch as Anna stuck her butt out and wasted not throwing off her underwear and kneeling behind and rubbed her dick over Anna's slit collecting her juices and made herself slick.

Both woman stopped their thrusts and watched Rapunzel as she positioned her member at Anna's back entrance. She looked at Anna who whined and shook her ass end at Rapunzel.

Rapunzel pushed in slowly and Anna and the girl mined as Rapunzel began to thrust in her slowly form behind then almost screamed as Elsa continued her thrusts.

Rapunzel groaned and moved faster reveling in the warmness and tightness of Anna's back hole. She moved faster and slammed into Anna more, matching the other girls thrusts.

Anna moaned loudly and continued to ride Elsa feeling completely filled as her two her sisters two big dicks filled her. She felt her release build.

"Gods Anna you feel so good around my cock I'm about to explode inside you " Rapunzel maned as she moved faster.

"Me to" Anna and Elsa said at the sametime they looked down at each other as all three girls moved vigorously.

Elsa felt herself begin to cum and she hit that spot deep inside Anna that sent the girl over the edge.

They both came Elsa moaned Anna's name, and Anna screamed hers. Elsa felt Anna clench around her tightly as she expelled her essence inside Anna, and Anna came wetting her juices all over Elsa's dick and balls. She felt white hot bliss course through her veins yet again as she orgasmed.

Anna felt herself orgasm as Elsa did she felt her warm essence course in to her and she came hard. Her body quaked with her mind blowing hot orgasm.

Rapunzel felt both girls orgasm and she felt herself hit that point. She went rigid as she came inside Anna's hole. She groaned as she felt the pleasure release the warm feeling of pure ecstasy from it.

All three girls collapsed on top of each other. All three were covered with sweat and other fluids Anna having the most.

"Well that was a ... fun sister bonding moment" Rapunzel giigled and all three laughed as they felt the aftershocks of their orgasms rock them.

They lay like that for a while till they all got up and cleaned themselves up with towels form Anna's vanity.

They all for dressed and stared at each other satisfied for now.

They shared a heated three way kiss both blonde's dominating Anna.

They all departed with some unspoken promise they would do this again and soon.

Rapunzel went back to her room and immediately fell face first onto her pillow and was almost out when she felt Ariel kiss her neck.

She looked over at her girlfriendand she had that look. Rapunzel giggled "your insatiable but I'm tired right now". She closed her eyes and Ariel frowned looking at her girlfriends messed hair and ruffled clothes.

"where have you been" Ariel cooed as she pushed hair out of Rapunzel's eyes.

She murmured something about jogging and falling down a hill. Ariel giggled and moved closer to her girlfriend and fell asleep next to her.

Elsa laid down in bed and almost fell asleep she almost couldn't believe what she did. She had sex she wasn't a virgin, and it wasn't with a maid or a whore it was Anna. Her sister Anna, and Elsa felt like she wouldn't have it any other way. She soon fell asleep with thoughts of Anna.

Analay back in bed and thought of what just happened with Elsa and Rapunzel it was amazing to say the least. She never thought sex could be that pleasurable and filling.

Anna wished they were back at it again, and the best part somehow in the universe's law she didn't lose control. For the first time in forever she was in complete control no slip ups.

Anna fell asleep to the though.

The head servant of the castle knocked on the door to princess Rapunzel's room. The door opens to Rapunzel in a night gown smiling.

"Hello Kai how are you" she greeted the friendly man.

He smiled back and bowed slightly and handed her a letter walking away.

Rapunzel opened the letter and scanned it eyes wide. "Fuck, fuck, fucking hell" she ran towards Elsa room with the urgent message.

" Elsa you won't guess who... are you kidding me? Again?"

* * *

**Okay wonder what Rapunzel was talking about and what is that letter about stay tune and don't forget to review in the little box below.**

**spoiler: next chapter has Elsa x Anna x Rapunzel x Ariel wonder how that will work.**

**Lover out :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**WARNING: this chapter contains sexual acts between four women two which have male genitals, and another sexual act between two women one being dominant... if this isn't your interest don't read.**

**anyway... enjoys guys**

* * *

"Elsa you won't guess who... are you kidding me? Again?" Rapunzel said as she opened the door to Elsa's bedroom.

Rapunzel looked on silently with her mouth hanging as she looked at Elsa's bed.

Anna was on her hands and knees and Elsa was behind her. Both girls naked as the day they were born. Elsa's cock was halfway inside Anna and they were both panting heavily.

"Oh hey Rapunzel" Elsa said nonchalantly as she rested against Anna and the rest of her cock slid inside Anna causing the girl to shiver as they just stared at Rapunzel.

Rapunzel felt herself harden at the sight and the two twins smirked as they saw the bulge.

At the same time the girls gestured for her to come over with predator grins on their faces.

If Rapunzel wasn't hard she totally was now with that arousing look they gave her. She shut the door and set down the note on a table forgotten and walked over to the girl dropping clothes as she went.

She crawled on the bed as Elsa slid out of Anna and the girl whimpered at the loss.

Elsa whispered her plans to Rapunzel and the girl widened her eyes in anticipation.

Elsa slid under Anna and just lay there with a wicked grin on her face.

Rapunzel slid behind Anna and massage her naked hard cock against Anna's soaked folds lubricating it.

Anna whined and stuck her pussy toward Rapunzel who snickered."Hungry for your big sister's cock aren't you Anna" Rapunzel whispered in Anna's ear as she pushed her head playfully at Anna's entrance.

Anna nodded and whimpered. Rapunzel chuckled and in one thrust her whole length slipped easily cried out in pleasure form the intrusion and bucked her hips backward for more. This felt so good Anna was easily getting addicted to it.

Rapunzel loved how warm, tight, and wet Anna was. Much different than Ariel but both set up a slow pace as she moved in and out of Anna. The redhead making many moans as she moved with Rapunzel.

Elsa snickered from below as she watched Anna's face scrunched lightly in pleasure. Just wait till they get to the next slid down till her face was above Anna's and her dick was hovering over Anna's clit.

"Ready... Elsa"? Rapunzel asked as she kept moving.

"What are you guys doing... make sure it's good" Anna panted as her breasts swung lightly with her backwards thrusts.

"Oh trust me Anna it'll be amazing". Elsa gripped her dick and moved it to Anna's entrance.

Rapunzel slowed to almost a turtle pace and Elsa pushed the head of her dick into Anna's pussy. She felt her penis slid against Rapunzel's. Elsa moved slowly this required strength and precision.

Elsa wrapped her legs around Anna's back drawing her and Rapunzel closer. Her cock slid in more and more as Anna moved felt her dick slid against Rapunzel's in the tight space only meant for one.

Anna cried out in the pleasure she surprisingly felt from her sister's dicks filling her pussy, massaging her walls.

"More". She cried out and lay almost fully on top of Elsa as more of her slid in.

"If that's what she wants let's give it to her punz". Elsa said and bucked her hips up and slid her length in and out.

They set up a pace fast Rapunzel and Elsa would thrust in and out at the same time as Anna thrust back.

They grew frantic as they felt their released build.

Anna came first and hard squeezing the two cocks inside of the feeling of Anna's orgasm that wetted and squeeze their cocks Elsa and Rapunzel came.

They filled Anna to the brim with their seed. Some leaked out onto the the feeling of Elsa and Rapunzel fill her she came again not as intensely but still enough to rock her body.

After that was over they all just lay there on each other sweat and other bodily fluids marked groaned as Elsa and Rapunzel slid out of her sensitive core tiny aftershocks coursed through her.

Suddenly the door flew open and Ariel was there at the door.

Rapunzel's eyes widened in panic as she looked at the group naked and on top of one 's eyes were the size of saucers. She walked in and shut the door locking it.

"Ariel please let me explain" Rapunzel got up to go to Ariel. She walked up to the dazed redhead and looked at her.

Ariel just looked at her in disbelief.

"Ariel baby let me explain I can tell you this-" Rapunzel was cut off as Ariel slapped her in the face.

Elsa and Anna gasped covers wrapped around themselves.

"How could you Rapunzel why didn't you tell me about this". Ariel sounded held her cheek and looked down in shame. "It just happened Ariel please I didn't mean to-" she was cut off as Ariel slapped her other cheek. The sound reverberated around the entire room.

"You think I'm mad cause you didn't tell really Rapunzel... I'm made at you cause you didn't let me join" All three women stared at her as she began to unbutton her blouse and pull down her skirt.

"I mean really baby you know me well enough... Two cocks and another girl why would I be apposed... If anything I'm turned on". Ariel talked seductively as she got undressed slipping down into her underwear.

Rapunzel backed up to the bed and sat down as her girlfriend got undressed slapped cheeks forgotten.

Anna and Elsa hummed excitedly as Ariel sashayed her way over to them.

She sat down in only her blue undies and threw off the sheet covering Elsa and licked her lips as she stared at their hot took two hands and gripped Elsa and Rapunzel's semi hard cocks causing them to spring to attention. She pushed both girls to lay side by side on the bed as she pumped. Anna watching curiously from behind. First she took Elsa's dick in her mouth and began to claim her inch by inch, moaning at the taste. Anna grew bold and did the same to Rapunzel.

Both blondes moaned at the feeling of warm mouths on their cocks. Anna and Ariel played with them for a little longer them stopped to the both blondes disappointment.

Ariel threw off her now soaked panties in one motion and all three stared at her hungrily.

Anna was the first to move and she pushed Ariel on her back and straddled her.

Anna felt the bed shift as Elsa and Rapunzel watched eagerly.

Anna licked her lips and and kissed Ariel. The redhead under her moaned and kissed her back wrapping her arms around Anna's naked back. The kisses grew heated and Anna placed open mouth kisses up and down Ariel's neck. She nibbled on Ariel's earlobe and she bucked her hips up into Anna's abdomen.

Anna kissed down Ariel's neck and down between her breasts taking a hard nipple in her mouth and sucking the other hand played with Ariel's other hummed at the talented tongue of the arendelle princess's.

Anna began to kiss down Ariel's stomach as she smelled the girls arousal. Anna felt the bed creak again and Elsa was behind her. Elsa's cock poked Anna's entrance.

Anna wiggled her pussy at Elsa as she began to devour Rapunzel's cried out in pleasure as Anna ran her tongue up and down her tasting her.

She opened her eyes and looked to the side as Rapunzel was watching the two in a heated gaze cock straight out in extreme arousal.

Ariel used a hand and grabbed Rapunzel's erection and pulled the girl closer as she began pumping.

Rapunzel let out a sigh of pleasure. She moved till she was straddling Ariel's face.

Ariel rocked her hips as Anna's tongue entered and Ariel began to engulf Rapunzel's cock as the blonde began to fuck her face.

At the same time Elsa plunged into Anna for the second time in two hours. Anna cried out into Ariel's pussy from the sensation as she was still very sensitive.

Rapunzel grinded on Ariel's face as Ariel sucked the life out of her cock due to the amazing pleasure she was getting form Anna's tongue. She wrapped her legs around the Anna's head. Anna moaned into Ariel's pussy as she felt extreme pleasure from Elsa's actions causing a delicious vibrating feeling though Ariel.

They all began to grow frantic and fast as their bodies began to build in pleasure. Ariel felt her release approach as she sucked in her girlfriend's cock tasting her sweet pre cum.

Elsa felt her release approach As she banged into Anna's warm tight pussy watching the other erotic shows in front of her. It was enough to make Elsa cum inside Anna hard and that set off a reaction.

At the feeling of Elsa's warm essence expel into her she came for the third or fourth time today just as hard as the first she moaned loudly as she sucked on Ariel's felt Anna suck her clit and moan the combination made Ariel begin to come and she sucked Rapunzel's cock extra hard making the girl come in her mouth.

They all became rigid as each of their orgasms rocked through them.

They lay panting as they slid off each other. Their four bodies slick with bodily all settled into the bed and cuddled together still naked. Still in awe at what they had just did they just lay there breathing.

"Well that was awesome" Elsa mumbled and everyone agreed feeling sleep start to consume them, but before that could happen.

"Rapunzel what did you want to tell me" Elsa mumbled half asleep.

Rapunzel's eyes shot open as she rushed to grab the letter.

"Let's just say bad new for you, me, and Anna" Elsa and Anna huddled and read the note in silence.

"The fuck just what we need right now". Elsa threw the letter down and began to feel a slight chill but she ignored it.

"Seriously this is just great we'll have three stuck up, over confident, one thing on their mind princes from the Southern Isles here". Elsa, Rapunzel and Anna groaned in unison.

Ariel nodded her head and snickered.

"Well Elsa you and Anna have to worry Rapunzel is already with someone". Ariel wrapped her arm around Rapunzel's and the twins just sighed in defeat.

"And the worst part is they'll be here tomorrow". Anna grumbled as she began to get upset. All four of the woman began to dressed but not be for ogling one another's hot bodies.

They all went their separate rooms till dinner not a bit of awkwardness in the group.

Anna fell face first onto her bed and groaned aloud.

She thought back to how it was bizarre she kept her powerS in check. Well before the incident she was able to so maybe the years of separation were for naught.

Anna shook her head, and drifted off to dreamland her womanhood throbbing from today's fun but in a good way.

Rapunzel fell onto her bed and began to drift off to sleep but Ariel jumped onto top of her as a full body pillow.

"Dam that Anna has quite the tongue I'll have to do that again like soon" she hummed as began to fall asleep and Rapunzel fell asleep content in the turn of events.

Elsa lay in her bed. Today was a dream come true. She finally was with Anna again. She finally connected with her sister.

She fell asleep soon.

Elsa woke up soon enough and looked at her room. It was a light orange which meant time for dinner soon.

She took a shower than got dressed in a simple black dress.

She made her way downstairs and saw that everyone was just settling down.

She sat next to Anna this time across from Rapunzel and Ariel

"So when the princes get here they will try to court us". Rapunzel got right to the point.

Elsa nodded and set a hand on Anna's that was on her thigh.

Rapunzel continued. "Since none of us are interested we'll just play along with the princes until they have to go. We'll say no, is that easy enough "?

Elsa and Anna nodded and dinner resumed.

They ate just talking like one big happy family. Which well they were now. Anna felt oddly in control of her powers the whole day.

The next morning was slow as they awaited the princes arrival. They just stayed in their own rooms until Gerda the head female maid said the southern isles ship was on the horizon.

The three princesses stood in the courtyard in front of the gates nervously awaiting the princes that were sure to be power hungry. This would be a long week.

The gates opened and in walked three dashing princes.

One was tall with fair blonde hair that hung over his forehead, a very muscular body, and chocolate brown eyes.

The second was shorter than the first he had straight black hair whisked back, and a very less muscular body though lean. He had rich blue eyes.

The third by far was the most handsome. He had styled auburn hair with bushy sideburns. He was the second tallest. He had a very nice body lean and was muscly. He had green eyes that sparked with the million dollar smile he was flashing.

Anna felt herself already taking a liking to the auburn haired prince. A smile grew on her face as the princes approached.

Elsa looked over at her sister who was smiling at the princes the auburn haired on in particular. She had to clench her jaw to keep from growling. She couldn't deny the princes we're handsome but if she didn't have her appendage she would go for one. She put on a polite smile as they approached with Kai behind them.

"May I present princes Hans, Olaf, and Kristoff of the Southern Isles". Kai announced and stepped back as the princes bowed.

Anna almost squeaked aloud as she heard the dreamy prince's name. Hans what a great name to go with such a handsome man. Anna through as she stared the man up and down. He along with the other two were wearing a fitting white short jacket under a white tailcoat. Under was a tie and yellow shirt. They wore knee high boots over tights. That to Anna's staring frenzy showed a small bulge.

Rapunzel cleared her throat and began. "Welcome" she said in fake happiness to which the princes didn't catch onto.

"Welcome to arendelle hopefully it will suit you for the next few days". Her smile grew slightly larger as she looked at her sisters.

"I am princess Rapunzel these are my two sisters Els and Anna". Rapunzel gestured to each one and Elsa gave a polite smile and curtsy to which the princes smiled. Anna gave a happy genuine smile and curtsied looking at mainly Hans to the princes approval.

Elsa saw Hans smile just a little to confidently as he stared at Anna. She had to bit her tongue not to growl at the prince. Anna was hers and only hers.

They all walked inside Rapunzel talking happily the whole time to Kristoff who talks back just as animated as she brought the men towards their room.

They stood in twos Rapunzel next to Kristoff, Elsa next to Olaf, and Anna in the back next to Hans to whom she was talking to about something else. Both a little to close for Elsa's comfort. They were almost bumping arms. She gritted her teeth the whole way.

Suddenly Olaf leaned in and whispered in her ear his cool breath hitting her ear. "I'd watch Hans around your lively sister back there she looks very innocent and well Hans isn't". Olaf looked at they walked.

Elsa's eyes widened slightly. She nodded " well that is very kind of you. Thank you for that prince Olaf". She smiled genuinely for the first time today since the princes got here.

Olaf just flashed a toothy grin back and they continued to walk.

Soon enough they were at the princes rooms all adjacent from one another in the south wing the opposite direction from the girls.

They all said good bye and where to meet up for lunch. As Hans and Anna departed he set his hand on the small of her back for a second to long for Elsa's comfort once again.

The three girls walked back to their rooms and said bye for now.

Anna walked into her room and shut the door. She flopped into her bed face first with a happy squeal. Today so far was awesome from the fun with her sister, Rapunzel, and Ariel. To the charming, handsome, Hans who she liked.

She let out another happy sigh and wiggled around on the bed.

She felt the bed creek with another weight and flipped over ready to strike to find Elsa straddling her with a serious look on her face.

Anna giggled as she relaxed. "Oh Elsa it's just you". That only made the blonde frown more her eyes darkened as she leaned in.

Anna shivered as Elsa leaned down. "What is it Elsa"? Anna cocked her head to the side and Elsa reached a hand under Anna's skirt to rest on her knee.

Anna shivered at the warm feeling of Elsa's hand. "E-elsa what do you want"? Anna questioned then squeaked as Elsa flipped up her skirt. Realization dawned in Anna as she saw the bulge in Elsa's skirt and started to become excited.

Elsa leaned up and roughly threw off Anna's skirt as well as her panties. She took off her own skirt and hovered over Anna again.

Anna shivered as she felt Elsa's bulge poke her thigh.

"I saw the way you were staring at Hans". Elsa said as she roughly grabbed Anna's breast through her blouse. Anna cried out in instant pleasure at Elsa's actions almost not comprehending Elsa's words.

Elsa twisted the nipple hard and Anna cried out again.

"Don't you think I saw the way you were looking at sideburns". Elsa hissed out her nickname for the princes.

She tore off her underwear to show her fully erect cock spring up and brush Anna's thigh.

Anna instantly spread her legs a little and closed her eyes waiting for Elsa's entry.

It didn't come and Anna opened her eyes to look at Elsa who was staring at her. Her face was cold and emotionless except her eyes which were swimming in emotion, lust.

Elsa dived down and caught Anna's lips in a bruising kiss. She shoved her tongue in Anna's mouth and wrestled with Anna's own tongue. Anna moaned into the brutal kiss. She liked Elsa being this rough.

Elsa roughly kissed Anna for a few minutes then kissed down her neck making multiple hickeys that would need to be covered with an high collar.

_"Mine"_ she whispered as she continued giving Anna hickeys.

Elsa sat up and looked at her work.

She ripped open Anna's blouse and bra, buttons going everywhere.

She latched onto a nipple with a growl sucking the erect nub then nipping at it with her teeth. Anna was a withering blob under Elsa. She felt extreme pleasure from Elsa's rough actions fuel her core and wet her womanhood.

Elsa gave the other nipple the same. _"Mine"_ she growled as she sat up to look at her work.

The nipples were red and hard. She kissed Anna's abdomen sucking on the skin leaving a red mark as she did the same traveling down Anna's body as the redhead withered under her.

Elsa sat up just before she reached Anna's pussy. The girl whined and thrust her hips up to Elsa begging to be taken.

Elsa chuckled darkly as she looked at the frustrated Anna below her.

In one swift movement she had flipped Anna over and the girl was supporting herself on her hands and knees in once again for the second time today.

Elsa licked her lips as she stared at Anna's gaping wet opening. Elsa positioned her head at Anna's entrance playfully poking it as Anna withered under her, and moaned very loudly.

Elsa chuckled darkly again and shoved two fingers in Anna's mouth.

"Shut up you don't want someone to hear you as I fuck you senseless". Elsa hissed and Anna nodded submissively. Elsa withdrew her saliva covered fingers.

"Elsa please just take me already". Anna whined as she wiggled her rear end at her sister.

She yelped as Elsa slapped her ass.

"Quiet who said you get to call the shots your mine Anna and only mine I can fuck you here and now, or tease you all day". Elsa said in a husky voice that just made Anna wetter.

Elsa said Anna was hers why she was saying that. Realization dawned again in Anna as she remembered Elsa saying something about Hans. Elsa's jealous of Hans.

Anna bowed her head in shame. _'How could I let myself like him I'm with Elsa in this way'_.

Elsa grinned wickedly again as she saw Anna realize. She felt the temperature drop slightly but she didn't care she was to warm to care.

" that's right your _mine_ and I'm going to take you whether you like it or not" Elsa whispered harshly in Anna's ear as she thrust her full cock into Anna's warm pussy.

Anna cried out and bucked her hips backwards as Elsa swiftly entered filling her.

"More" she whispered as Elsa pounded into her at different angles. Anna felt herself fill with pleasure as Elsa's cock filled her so right as the girl hit so many sweet spots roughly.

Anna thrust backwards to match Elsa's as she felt her release began to build as Elsa thrust deep and fast into her.

She was almost there when Elsa pulled out leaving Anna to thrust air.

"Elsa why'd you stop" Anna whined as she looked being her. Elsa was panting as hard as she was her hands still on Anna waist and her bangs sweaty and plastered against her face.

"Your _mine_". Elsa whispered teasing Anna's opening again.

"Elsa stop playing fuck me" Anna whined like a feline in heat.

Elsa only chuckled and repeated herself biting down on Anna's earlobe causing the girl to gasp in pleasure.

"_Mine_" Elsa growled into her ear.

"I'm your" Anna felt herself repeat back to Elsa.

"Your _mine_" Elsa slid back down to rest her head in Anna's neck.

"Yours" Anna whispered heatedly as Elsa's head played over her clit.

Elsa flipped them over so she could look into Anna's eyes and she settled Anna's legs around her waist.

"_Mine_" she growled as she plunged back in rough and fast.

"Yours" Anna cried out as her hands gripped Elsa's neck as the blonde thrust into her fast and hard.

Elsa leaned down and captured Anna's lips in another bruising kiss.

Anna moaned into Elsa's mouth as Elsa's left hand found her clit and they thrust faster both wanting release.

Anna curled her toes and scrunched her eyes closed in pleasure as Elsa came and expelled her warm essence into her with a groan.

With another swirl of Elsa's finger on her clit Anna came and hard. Harder than all the others today.

Her back strained, fingers digging into Elsa's neck, toes curled, mouth opened to let out a silent scream as she came so hard she passed out in Elsa's arms from the insane amount of pleasure this dominant fuck had produced.

* * *

**So what do you guys think about that dom! Elsa part there pretty good right... Keep those review coming this story is just getting started.**

**Lover out :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**WARNING... This chapter contains use with an dildo for anal sex and even more sex between Elsa ans Anna...**

**Enjoy guys**

* * *

Anna woke up tucked in her sheets completely naked. If she wasn't naked Anna might have fallen asleep.

She sat up drowsily and hugged the covers to her body. Why was she makes?

Anna smiled and felt a light throbbing throughout her body as she remembered the intense fuck Elsa gave her.

She looked around the room and the blonde was no were to be found.

Anna got up on weak legs. It was dark around her room so it was probably late.

Anna for dressed in a dark nightgown, the gloves and walked out into the hall. She looked up and down the halls, it was deserted.

Anna decided to walk around the castle. So that's what she did. The halls were deserted. Anna looked outside a window and the whole town was dark besides the street lamps.

Anna's legs led her to her Rapunzel's door. She was about to knock when she heard pounding and moans coming form inside.

Anna smiled largely. She silently opened the door a sliver to find Rapunzel and Ariel in a very interesting position. Rapunzel was eating out Ariel as Ariel went down on her girlfriend's cock. Anna's eyes widened as she looked at the couple in their sixty nine position.

She felt herself begin to heat up and want to join but decided better of it.

Anna closed the door and her legs took her to Elsa's snowflake covered door.

She opened the door slightly and saw Elsa asleep with no covers in and her body nude.

Anna laughed silently didn't anyone lock their doors or they expected the guards to be perfect she silently walked the room and closed the door being as quiet as a snowflake falls.

She walked up to Elsa's bed. The blonde was stretched out over her bed in her naked full glory.

Anna looked down over Elsa's big pale breasts with pink nipples down to Elsa's soft cock it looked big even with it not being erect. Anna thought of an idea.

She knelt softly on the bed and straddled Elsa. The blonde didn't move and Anna went to trail a hand up Elsa's soft thigh slowly.

The blonde mumbled something and lifted her thigh. Anna giggled Elsa was cute when she was asleep.

She trailed her hand up to Elsa's soft member and she took to fingers and trailed then up Elsa's member and she felt the girl stiffen slightly.

Anna leaned down and blew on Elsa's cock and the girl stiffened even more.

Elsa mumbled something again and crossed her legs pinning Anna's hand against her semi hard member.

Anna giggled and moved her hand up and down Elsa's member the best she could.

Elsa sighed and her leg moved and her erection sprang up now almost fully erect.

Anna smiled and began to kiss up Elsa's leg. But Elsa's sleeping mind had other plans.

Elsa flipped over and Anna got a good look at Elsa's pale ass. Anna sighed then smiled widely as she got another idea.

She twirled her hand and a ten inch ice dildo appeared in her hand. She grinned and twirled it. She would get Elsa back for that rough fuck.

Anna pulled apart Elsa's soft ass cheeks and saw her second hole and Elsa's balls.

Anna giggled softly as she felt Elsa groan and move a little. She put a finger against Elsa's ass and feels the warmth she replaced the finger with the ice cock and poked the head against Elsa's hole.

The blonde mumbler something and Ana froze. When the girl didn't move Anna pushed the head in slightly. She shivered since she made the ice it almost felt like she was inside Elsa herself.

She pushed the head in farther and she felt Elsa move slightly under her.

Anna moved the shaft in more. Elsa was so tight and really really warm. Anna wished she felt so warm.

She pushed in and out slow my going a centimeter in more each time.

She heard Elsa mumble some thing and lift her hips up so she was almost on her knees but nothing else.

Anna breathed a sigh of relief and kept going. She used her to her hand to grip Elsa's hardness and began to pump.

"Elsa darling wake up" Anna leaned over Elsa's knelling figure and whispered in her ear and she moved the shaft in and out more and pumped a little off faster.

She heard Elsa moan slightly as her eyes fluttered open.

"Hey there babe finally awake ready for some fun" Anna pushed the dildo in farther and Elsa moaned and bucked her hips back.

"A-anna what are you doing" Elsa moaned.

Anna giggled "paying you back for that stunt earlier" Anna's voice was laced with seduction as she pushed in farther both moaning at the feeling for different reasons.

"More Anna please" Elsa moaned and Anna pushed it in farther almost all the way in she pulled out almost all the way I'm the went back in as she pumped Elsa's dick with her other hand and the blonde was moaning under her.

Elsa came soon enough hard all over the bed.

She collapsed against her bed and Anna pulled the dildo out and made it disappear.

Ana laid down next to Elsa and giggled pushing some hair from Elsa's face keeping her powers in check.

Elsa looked over at who was smiling at her. Elsa smirked back as she felt her lower body throb in nice aftershocks.

Anna rubbed her thighs together a little that stunt got her very aroused.

"Anna... What... What the hell was that" Elsa lay on her back panting.

Anna giggled and set a hand on Elsa's stomach. "Well that was a dildo ever seen one before" Anna purred and set her head in Elsa's shoulder.

Elsa shook her head. "Actually no". Elsa blunder slightly.

Anna giggled and snuggled more into Elsa she was starting to feel relaxed despite her powers.

Suddenly she was on her back and Elsa was hovering over her with that predator look her face.

"E-elsa" Anna said a little uncertainty

Elsa only laughed and kissed Anna as her hands snaked their way under Anna's nightgown dragging it up with her.

Anna moaned slightly and goosebumps rose everywhere Elsa touched.

Elsa tugged the garment up and over Anna's chest and the redhead compiled and threw it off and on the floor.

Elsa immediately went to kiss Anna's neck and the girl moaned under her. She liked Elsa being dominate.

Elsa kissed down Anna's neck and unclasped the redhead's bra in a swift practiced movement and threw it of the girl.

Anna moaned and sank her hands in Elsa's hair as the blonde sucked on her already perk nipple with her warm tongue.

Anna felt a huge wave of arousal run through her and knew she was getting wet and Elsa must have sensed it to because she snaked her other down and began to rub Anna through her underwear.

Anna whimpered and raised her hips trying to get more of Elsa's fingers.

Elsa pulled off Anna's underwear and Anna lifted her hips and Elsa threw them off. They were both now complexly bare against the cool night air.

Elsa went back to stroking Anna's wet pussy as she switched to the other breasts. Anna moaning all the while.

Anna felt something wet and hard poke her thigh.

Anna looked down and saw Elsa's hard member poking her thigh.

Anna moaned loudly and grabbed Elsa's cock. The blonde hissed and looked up at Anna who guided her in for a kiss.

Elsa stuck her tongue in Anna's mouth and the two muscles tangoed.

Ana spread her legs and guided Elsa's huge length towards her soaked folds.

Elsa broke the kiss with a moan as she felt Anna's soaked pussy. Anna removed her hand and grabbed Elsa's hips guiding her closer.

"Please" She whispered.

Elsa looked up at her and moved down more.

"Please what? What do you want Anna" she grinned the head against Anna's clit and the girl pretty much screamed.

"Ughh Elsa fuck me" she pretty much screamed like a feline in heat. She wanted Elsa now.

Elsa laughed and pushed in in one swift motion. Moaning at the constant tightness and warmth that was Anna.

Anna wrapped her legs around Elsa and drew her closer thrusting her hips up.

Elsa drove in then backed out to the tip then slammed back in. Anna felt so good around her cock.

Elsa readjusted Anna's legs around her shoulders so she could see Anna's other hole. Elsa slowed down and Anna whined and complained.

Elsa only chucked and cupped one of Anna's ass girl moaned even more and bucked her hips faster.

Elsa moved a finger to Anna's pussy and lubricated it with Anna's essence then poked it at the other hole.

Anna stopped bucking for a second and gasped as Elsa slid her finger into the tightness and warmth and wiggled her finger around a little.

Elsa chucked darkly and pushed her finger in a little more and Anna moaned more. She had no clue that this could feel good.

Elsa pushed her finger in and out slowly going deeper in each time of the immense tightness.

Anna moaned higher and Elsa started her thrusting again. Elsa thrust fast and hard as her finger worked Anna's other hole.

Anna has never felt so filled before as Elsa worked both holes. The combination of Elsa's finger and dick made Anna come and hard.

Her back strained and she let out a long loud moan as she came. Stars exploded behind her eyes and her body became insanely warm for one of the first times in forever.

Elsa felt Anna contract around her hard in both holes and she came as well expelling her seed into Anna.

Elsa feel on top of Anna pulling out of both holes and they lay there panting.

"Heh how.. Did you.. Like your payback" Elsa panted and Anna laughed weakly.

"Amazing" she breathed out and Elsa rolled off her.

Elsa grabbed the covers and comforter and covered them both.

"Mm that was amazing" Anna said again and curled up next to Elsa.

The blonde nodded and kissed Anna's forehead. The redhead was already.

Elsa thought back. In her wildest dreams she could never think things would turn out like this. A week ago she was still being ignored by Anna and now she was with her again. Thought it was in a different way than she anticipated she didn't care. She had the most important person in her life back and she was going to keep her at all costs. That was the last thought Elsa had as she feel asleep arms wrapped around her twin.

Elsa woke up first and looked over to see a freckled back. She instantly smiled knowing that back belonged to Anna.

Elsa smiled down ear to ear as she moved over to Anna and wrapped her hands around Anna's naked waist

She felt Anna stir slightly and Elsa buried her nose in Anna's neck and sighed happily.

Anna slowly woke up. She felt something holding her and breath on her neck.

Anna immediately stiffened and she felt the temperature drop.

"A-anna" she heard an angelic voice ask questionably.

Anna felt herself calm it was only Elsa, just her Elsa. Anna flipped over and saw Elsa looked at her with a question evident on her face.

Anna smiled "sorry Elsa I wasn't sure who had me in such a vice grip".

Elsa giggled slightly and kissed Anna's forehead.

"Sorry do I scare you" Elsa joked and Anna snorted unladylike.

"Not even close your too cute to be scary" Anna joked naturally and Elsa pouted.

Anna felt her insides flame slightly Elsa's pout was so hot.

Elsa seemed to be knowing what Anna was thinking and smirked. Elsa leaned and kissed Anna rolling her onto her back and running her hands up Anna's waist.

Anna subsided into the kiss and moaned softly as Elsa's warm hands ran up her body and came to rest on her breasts.

Elsa played with Anna's left breast as she took the right one in her mouth. Her other hand trailed it's way down to Anna's womanhood. Elsa felt herself hardening but before she could touch Anna there was a knock at the door.

"Princess Elsa are you in there" came Kai's voice from behind the door.

Elsa froze and looked at her and gestured to the door disappointment evident on her face.

Elsa got up and grabbed a robe tying it around herself. She opened the door only letting her head peak through so she could hide her slightly stiff member.

"Yes Kai" Elsa asked irritated.

His eyes widened and began to list off what Rapunzel had planed for her and the princes.

Elsa listened bored until she heard the rustling of sheets and a small moan and her name being called.

Elsa felt herself stiffen and poke against the robe.

"And lastly will be dinner, Princess Elsa are you feeling well your face is red" Kai asked.

Elsa hears another moan and her face reddened even more.

"Um y-yes Kai I am fine, t-tell Rapunzel I will be in her room in a while I have special matters to attend to first" The elderly man nodded bowed and walked off.

Elsa locked the door and whipped around to glare at Anna but that glare turned into shock as she looked at Anna.

She was laying there no sheets to cover her body. She had one hand paying with her breast and another between her legs. She was biting her lip so not to moan to loudly. Her hair a mess atop her head. The sun from the cut in the curtains glanced off her body and made her skin glow warm.

Elsa's mouth fell to the floor as she looked at her beautiful sister she looked so gorgeous like a painting. The image of Anna on the bed was immediately burned into Elsa's memories as she stared at Anna.

"Well you gonna join me" Anna looked over at Elsa and purred.

Elsa blinked, smirked and threw off her robe walking over to Anna.

"Oh you bet I am".

Later that day Elsa, Anna, Rapunzel, and Ariel meet in Rapunzel's room to discuss what they would do for today Elsa and Anna now had on nice blue, and green summer dresses.

"Well, well, well my two little twins are glowing I wonder why" Rapunzel smirked at the two and they blushed.

"Well I'd say the same to you sister" Elsa shot back and it was Rapunzel's turn to blush.

"Um okay enough about that here's what we're gonna do. We are going to take on a tour of arendelle then lunch then a tour of the castle then dinner simple is that okay" everyone nodded.

"And" Rapunzel looking over at Ariel.

"I've decided to introduce them to m'lady so you two are on your own" Rapunzel smiled and Elsa and Anna groaned.

They all went to the yard near the gate and waited for the princes. They came out looking dashing as ever.

The girls all put on fake smiles as they approached well most of them.

"Good morning princess Rapunzel, Elsa Anna" they all bowed and the princesses curtsied.

"So what are we going to do today princess Rapunzel" asked Kristoff and smiled at her and Ariel who had her arm linked to Rapunzel's.

Rapunzel waved her hand "please just call us by our names, and I would like you guys to meet my lady Ariel".

The princess nodded and smiled introducing themselves again. Hans though as Elsa watched his expression seemed dark and disgusted for a quick second then was gone and he smiled. She gritted her teeth and held back from knocking him on his ass.

Olaf and Kristoff didn't seem to mind especially Kristoff who hugged Ariel.

They all got into a carriage and Kristoff said he'd take the reins. Rapunzel and Ariel sat up front with him and Elsa, Anna, Olaf, and Hans were in the back much to Elsa's dislike. He was sitting next to Anna.

The townspeople that were out waved to the royals in shock and happiness and they waved back. Anna felt a little uncomfortable with all the attention but with Elsa next to her. What could stop her.

They rode through town as Elsa and Rapunzel talked about the town. Kristoff and olaf seemed very seriously interested as they stared at the two with interest.

"Heh still don't like those two" Olaf whispered in Elsa's ear. She looked over at him as he took in the scenery. "I have to say though this kingdom is very nice".

Elsa smiled and thanked him she leaned in and whispered to him. " I don't like Hans at all. Kristoff is pretty cool though I wouldn't worry about him Ariel will put him in check ".

Olaf giggled like a girl and Elsa smiled widely.

She felt eyes on her and looked over to Anna who was staring at her with barely concealed jealousy. It made Elsa want to laugh. She threw a smirk at Anna and went back to talking with Olaf about Arendelle and it's financial gains. Olaf she found out was very integrated in trade and politics of his country. She and him talked for almost the whole ride ignoring everyone including Anna.

Soon enough the ride was over and they rode back into the castle. She saw to her amusement that Rapunzel and Ariel sat really close to Kristoff.

She looked over at Anna and her mouth dropped open slightly.

Hans had his arm around her shoulders, Anna was up close to him.

Elsa bit back a growl. Anna looked over at her and smiled smugly. Elsa looked away and got off of the carriage. The whole of lunch was agony. She saw Hans flirting with Anna and Anna._ Her_ Anna was flirting with some overconfident, hormonal prince, and the worst part was Anna was sending little looks at Elsa. The blonde felt so jealous right now she couldn't deny it. She just wanted to take Anna out of the room her in the bed and Elsa stopped that train of though as she got a little excited. The rest of lunch was small talk between the royals.

After what felt like forever the lunch was over and they all split ways. The princes went back to their rooms after wishing the princesses goodbye.

Elsa followed a few paces behind Anna as she went into her room. Elsa walked in shut the door and locked it.

"Oh hey Els what did you think of the-" Anna was cut short as Elsa pressed her lips against Anna's roughly.

She pushed Anna down onto he bed and hovered and straddled her.

"Now please tell me why were you were flirting with Hans, and you better make it good or I might have to punish you".


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay lovers here's the next chapter's of this smuty, dark fanfic... This chapter is kind of a filler chapter and a set up for the main plot problem involving Hans and the sisters love for one another... So um enjoy guys ;)**

* * *

"Now please tell me why were you were flirting with Hans, and you better make it good or I might have to punish you". Elsa said in a raspy voice.

Anna shivered at her tone instantly feeling turned on.

She stared Elsa in the eye. "Well I like you jealous it has a great effect on you" Anna purred and smirked at Elsa.

Elsa's eyes darkened more and she leaned closer. "Really" she whispered into Anna's ear and the girl under her nodded.

Elsa let out a fit of giggled as she rose up and looked down at Anna as she was still straddling the redhead.

Elsa's hands reached for her zip to her dress. "Well" she purred in a deep voice. "Let me show you what happens when you try to get me jealous, because your _mine_ Anna".

Anna shivered not from the cold but from the tone in Elsa's voice and the serious passion in her eyes. Elsa pulled her zipper down her back and Anna reached for her skirts urgently.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door and both girls frozen. This being Anna's room she quickly fixed herself and opens the door peeking her head out.

"Oh hello Kai" she said cheerfully to the old caretaker.

He bowed slightly and smiled. "Hello princess Anna I'd like to inform you that your sister has requested your and princess Elsa's presence in her room as soon as possible".

Anna nodded and thanked him closing the door.

"Ugh Rapunzel " Anna sank to the floor and covered her hands in her head.

She heard Elsa chuckle softly and Anna glared at her.

"Hey better not keep Rapunzel waiting you know how she hates waiting".

The shuffled to Rapunzel's room with the suns on the door the moment that they would have had completely forgotten.

"What the heck did you want Rapunzel " Anna burst through the doors to see Ariel and Rapunzel sitting on her bed huge smiles on their faces.

"Elsa, Anna please sit down your gonna want to here this" Rapunzel seemed ecstatic about something.

They sat down on the bed and watched Rapunzel.

She took a deep breath and began. "So the council summoned me today and told me since it's been months since.. Momma and Papa's death... That I was the next in line for the throne of Arendelle since I am oldest and that I will become queen in about a few months". Rapunzel looked at the twins stunned faces that quickly melted into one of happiness and excitement.

"Oh my god that's awesome Rapunzel, I admit I am a little jealous but this is great news, we need to share it with everyone the kingdom" Elsa said happily and Rapunzel chuckled at Elsa's happiness.

"Of course we can make an announcement tomorrow". They talked for a while more and Anna was mostly silent deep in thought.

They parted ways till dinner. All except Anna and Rapunzel, Ariel went to the kitchen to hapoilhelp prepare the fish dinner they would be having.

"Anna listen I want you to tell Elsa about your powers" Rapunzel said straight out and Anna looked at her like she grew a second head.

"Rapunzel that's insane no Elsa... Would hate me" Anna wrapped her arms around her mid section and hunched over slightly.

"Anna you have to tell her" Rapunzel said sternly "you have to tell Elsa who nows what might happen sure you've kept control during your special times... but that doesn't mean it can't happen... I just care about you and don't want you hurt". Anna knew Rapunzel was right and she left the room and walked to her own.

Anna went to her room, locked the door and threw her gloves off.

_How_. She thought. She raised her hand shakily and wiled a snowflake into her hand. Why did she have this power? Why did she have so much control when she was around Elsa? Sure she had control around Rapunzel. But Elsa was different she had hurt her and she didn't want to do it again.

But you haven't. A voice inside her head said and she agreed somehow she hasn't lost control. Not _yet_ she hasn't lost control... _yet_.

Throughout her and Elsa's little sex romps she hasn't lost control. How after all these years did she have control again?

As Anna thoughts got the better of her the snowflake grew into scary sharp points and it glowed a red.

Anna frowned and willed it away falling onto her bed. She had control again. She felt like she did when she and Elsa were younger. _Maybe mama and papa were wrong_.

Elsa when to turn Anna's doorknob and found it locked. She frowned. She shivered slightly as a cold gust of air from Anna's door and a flash of light.

"Anna" Elsa knocked in the door a little concerned.

The door opened a sliver and she saw Anna's peak out at her a small smile on her face.

"Whatcha want Elsa" Anna said in a guarded voice. Elsa frowned. "Well I wanted to have a little bonding time with my sister" Elsa joked and Anna smiled a little. There was something bothering her and Elsa wanted to know what.

"Anna are you okay" Elsa said, and shivered slightly as she felt the temperature drop slightly for what reason she wasn't sure.

She saw Anna smile slightly more "sorry Els but I just wanna sleep sorry" Anna began to shut the door but Elsa yelled out.

"No... I mean... Can I just um cuddle with you" Elsa asked shyly staring at the ground.

Anna giggled silently and took a deep breath opening the door. Elsa walked in and shut the door forgetting to lock it and they wrapped their arms around one another.

They moved under the covers and just lay on their sides staring at one another.

"Thank you Anna" Elsa whisperer and Anna looked over at her confused.

"For letting me back in... I know this isn't how we imagined us being back together in this way, but I like it I... I have these feeling for you Anna that I know you share. Feelings that go beyond sisterly love and I know it is wrong but I can't help but feel this-" she was cut off as Anna pressed her lips to hers and Elsa kissed back.

Anna pulled back smiling. "Listen Elsa I-I know that these feelings seem wrong but they are not. Love is love no matter who you are with" Elsa nodded and kissed Anna.

They kissed lazily for the next few minutes their bodies pressed together. Just happy to finally have one another again no matter which way.

They split breathing heavily and just looked at one another. Anna saw a shimmer of unshed tears in her eyes.

"What is it Elsa" Anna tilted her head and entwined Elsa's fingers with hers.

Elsa looked down then back up and the sight made Anna's heart skip a beat.

"Anna why did you shut me out" a tear fell down her cheek and Anna felt a stab of pain in her hear, and the temperature drop again. Her smile faded and she took a deep breath, and sat up clutching the blankets feeling her powers begin to stir with her emotions.

She had to tell Elsa. Before anything went farther she had to tell Elsa what a monster she was. She just couldn't hold it in any longer.

"I-it a wasn't all my doing Elsa m-mama and papa thought it was for the best they... They thought I would.. Hurt you" Anna whispered the last part.

Elsa sat bolt right up and looked at Anna as the redhead looked anywhere but her. Her knuckles white from gripping the sheets. "How could you hurt me Anna your my sister, you would never hurt me" Elsa was confused, she pulled the blankets closer as the room mysteriously dropped in temperature.

Anna let out a shaky breath seeing a little of it because the room was a very low temperature.

"W-well there i-is something I'm gonna tell you Elsa and you have to promise n-not to freak out at me okay" Anna stood up and faced Elsa.

Elsa nodded still confused but didn't ask. Anna's eye had so much pain, and unsureness in them Elsa fought the urge to pull Anna into a hug.

Anna took another deep breath and raised a shaky hand willing her magic to come forth in front of Elsa the one person she swore she wouldn't use her magic around. The memory of that last night flashed before Anna's eyes as she went into deep concentration and made it begin to snow very softly in the room.

Elsa looked around amazed as the snow was falling magically then back over to Anna. She saw the girl was shaking slightly.

Anna saw Elsa looking at her. She conjured up her favorite snowflake and Elsa's eyes grew wider in amazement, and surprise.

Anna smiled slightly the look on her sister's face was the same as that night.

"How" was all Elsa asked. She had just seen Anna magically conjure up snow and a snowflake and that's all came to Elsa's mind. She had found out that her sister had magical powers and that's all she wanted to ask.

Anna shook her hear and willed all the snow and flakes to go away.

"I-i don't know I was born with it" Anna whispered then it escaped her lips. "Please don't hate me".

Elsa's mouth fell open and closed a few times as no words escaped her. Her sister had magical powers Elsa wrapped that around her head. But why would she hate Anna, she loved her.

Elsa stood up and stared deep into Anna's teal eyes.

"Anna I could never ever hate you... I...I love you" a small whimper escaped Anna's lip and tears threatened to burst forth.

Anna shook her had again. "W-why don't you I shut you out for so many years why do you... love me" Anna whispered.

Elsa gritted her teeth and took two big steps and enveloped Anna in a tight hug. Even though Anna didn't return it and stood rigid Elsa hugged her.

"I could never hate you Anna.. Yes there were times I highly dislikes you because you wouldn't talk to me but I loved you no matter what a-and now I know why you didn't talk to me all those years.. I said it once and I'll say it again.. I love you Anna" Elsa put her head in the crook of Anna's neck and held tighter onto her hoping her sister would understand.

She doesn't hate me... She doesn't care... She loves me.. I love her ,was all Anna could think of. She wrapped her arms around Elsa's waist and buried her head in Elsa's shoulder and begun to cry all the years of pain and self hate just poured out as she cried silently and softly. Elsa held her whispering sweet nothings into her ear saying she would be fine. Elsa herself shed a few tears.

They disembraced and looked at one another teal eyes clashed with icy blue ones. Filled with love and understanding.

"So" Elsa drawled "that's where that dildo came from" Elsa snickered.

Anna's face reddened significantly. She nodded and then they both burst out in laughter then stared at one another again heatedly.

"Elsa when did you realize you loved me" Anna asked softly. Elsa chuckled.

"Do you even have to ask I've loved you since the day we were born Anna, and I always will" Elsa said sincerely.

Anna nodded. "I love you so much Elsa".

They closed the gape between them and kissed it felt right it was love. Their hearts began to mend themselves back together the more the two were together.

They fell back onto the bed with Elsa on top. They kept kissing they grew hungry and needy.

"I want you Elsa.. I need you" Anna panted and Elsa nodded and begun to take off her cloths and Anna's.

They made love not just having sex. It was slower and more passionate than the other times. They finally understood one another and they cherished the moment they had together they finally felt like they were going to be fine.

What they didn't know was that they forgot to lock the door. A small mistake that changed their lives forever.

Supper time came around and the girls fixed themselves up and walked down to the more smaller room held for family or not such a huge party.

Elsa and Anna walked in as Rapunzel and Ariel was already there.

"Well, well, well if I didn't know any better I'd say you to look like you had more fun" the twins blushed.

"Hey" Rapunzel elbowed Ariel. "Why can't we have that much sex"

Ariel gawked at her and the sisters giggled loudly and Ariel followed soon after.

The doors opened announcing the princes and the girls stood up as they walked in.

Olaf and Kristoff looked as happy as ever when Hans came he looked like he was hit over the head by something.

They all sat down as the chef came out and greeted them servicing them their appetizers. The air seemed to be thick with awkwardness and suspicion for what reason Elsa didn't know but she didn't like it.

Rapunzel cleared her throat and smiled at the princes. "So how as the rest of your afternoon".

Kristoff perked up as did Olaf Hans grinned.

"Well I had fun" Kristoff started. "I went into the royal stables and I was looking at all the horses and I have to say you have some very strong breeds especially the reindeer".

Rapunzel nodded and thanked him then Olaf began to talk.

"Well I went into the kitchen and helped with the dessert and I have to say as well I am impressed".

"Well that's a coincidence cause I helped won'tdinner" Ariel said proudly and just then dinner came out and everyone practically salivated at the sight. Cod with stemmed vegetables were set out before them. Everyone thanked Ariel and the chef then dug into the delicious meal making talk at the same time. They made small talk about their kingdoms as they ate.

"Hey Hans" Kristoff nudged him "you haven't said a word about yourself tonight what's the matter "?

Everyone at the table silently laughed and Hans frowned looking toward the sisters.

"Well let's say I have a lot on my mind" and with that he went back to eating. Everyone shrugged it off content that the auburn haired prince wasn't running his mouth.

Then desert came Elsa and Anna practically squealed as the chef brought out a chocolate cake grinning madly at the twins reactions.

They all looked at the cake silently thanking Olaf and begun to eat. Elsa and Anna almost moaned aloud as the heavenly taste flooded their mouths.

They all thanked the cooks and everyone else that helped. The princes the bed them for dinner and they all decided to turn in for the night and they all went to bed.

Anna woke up in the middle of the night. She has craving for melted chocolate and strawberries and she didn't know why. Anna thought nothing of it cause she _lived_ off that stuff.

She went down into the kitchen her bare feet almost silent against the floor, and her nightgown flowed behind her. She searched the cupboard till she found the melting pot and the chocolate in the other cupboard. She groaned a bad of strawberries from the cool cupboard and went back into her room.

After a little while she finally got the chocolate to melt and she dug in. She almost moaned at the great taste of the chocolate and strawberry together. She kept eating till the strawberries were gone than just began to eat the chocolate from the pot.

There was a soft knock at her door. Who could be up this late at night. Anna opened the door to reveal Elsa in her figure hugging nightgown her hair slightly messed up form sleep unlike Anna's who looked like a lions mane.

"Hey I heard you footsteps and was wondering why you were up" Elsa leaned against the doorframe her face slightly sleepy.

"Um well I woke up with this craving for chocolate so I decided to go down and get some". Anna smiled at her sister.

Elsa's eyes lit up at the mention of chocolate.

"Sooo do you have any left" Elsa asked hopefully and Anna giggled.

"Yeah come on silly" they walked into Anna's room and sat down the pot between them as they dipped their first hers in.

Anna watched as Elsa stuck her finger in her mouth and her tongue just poked out to lick off the chocolate. She felt her body heat up as she watched Elsa's tongue. A thought came to Anna and she smirked.

"Um A-anna what's with that look" Elsa joked but she felt herself slightly harden under Anna's stare as the girl moved the pot to the table. Her eyes flickered to Elsa's lips then back to her eyes. She licked her lips.

They leaned in for a kiss and Anna pushed Elsa down in the bed crawling on top of her straddling her, Elsa's legs dangled off the bed.

Elsa smiled into the kiss she liked fiesty Anna. They kissed heatedly as one of Anna's hands began to unbutton Elsa's nightgown and pushed back revealing smooth pale skin, full breast and her semi hard cock hidden by thin underwear.

"A-anna" Elsa gasped as she was exposed the predator look Anna gave her was making her even harder. Who would have thought such a shy girl was so naughty.

Anna kissed Elsa and pulled the nightgown off more and Elsa leaned up and took it off. Anna swiftly discarded Elsa of her bra leaving her almost completely exposed. She pushed Elsa back down and latched onto one of Elsa's nipples and the girl moaned as she became even harder. Anna played with Elsa's nipples till the girl pushed her up. "Off" she commanded gesturing to Anna's nightgown. Ana smirked and sat up still straddling Elsa and pulled her nightgown up and off revealing freckles sun kissed skin and a lean body. The sight made Elsa's cock throb for attention.

Anna leaned down again and kissed Elsa and cupped her now hard cock through her underwear and rubbed her length.

Elsa moaned wishing the offending clothing was moved. Anna must have been thinking the same thing she pulled the underwear straight off of Elsa's legs and her cock sprang up waiting for attention.

"You know" Anna drawled as she took Elsa's hard cock in her cool hands and Elsa hissed as Anna began to pump up and down slowly the cold sending new waves of pleasure through Elsa's body.

"I think I might have an extra desert are you okay with that Elsa" Anna's face was inches above her cock and Elsa nodded then moaned as Anna sucked the head she resisted the urge to thrust into Anna's mouth especially when the girl ran her tongue over Elsa's sensitive slit.

Anna sucked and pumped Elsa's cock as she took her in inch by inch till Elsa was halfway inside her mouth then she pulled out abruptly

"Why did you stop" Elsa croaked out and Anna giggled.

"Well you taste amazing but I think I might be able to add to that" Anna said huskily as she grabbed the still warm pot of chocolate making sure she didn't freeze it during her excitement.

She grinned wickedly as she saw Elsa's expression somewhere between excited and unsure.

Anna winked at her and dribbled some chocolate on Elsa's abdomen than trailed downward till she began to coat Elsa's cock with the warm chocolate. Elsa gasped at the feeling that was anything but unpleasant. Anna used her free hand and coated Elsa's cock.

She put the pot down and grinned wickedly at her work.

She licked Elsa's chocolate coated abdomen and a cross between a moan and laugh erupted from Elsa's mouth. Anna licked her she tasted of slight sweat and the chocolate.

She took Elsa's cock head in her mouth and sucked like a popsicle the taste of Elsa's pre cum and chocolate was so good and Anna wanted more. She begun to pump her head as she took in more of Elsa's huge length using her tongue to clean the chocolate off of the hot pulsing skin moaning more at the taste.

Elsa couldn't take it any more and grabbed Anna's hair and begun to thrust into the warm, tight, hot mouth as Anna's wicked tongue moved up and down Elsa's length Anna had taken in the whole shaft. Elsa was getting close.

She begun to thrust into Anna's mouth faster and the girl sucked Elsa tightly. She came inside Anna's mouth hard and long and the girl took all Elsa gave her.

Elsa lay against the bed panting. "Thank... God for... Those cravings" Elsa crawled under the covers and lay her head in the pillows and Anna lay with her not putting her nightgown back on.

"Wow just.. Wow" Elsa mumbled and Anna giggled moving a array hair from Elsa's face.

Elsa soon fell asleep leaving Anna to stare at her beautiful flawless face.

I love her so much. Anna smiled. She heard the creak of the door way and she sat bolt right up covering her and Elsa's body.

She saw Hans standing there with a look of disgust evident on his face.

"Hans what are you doing here it's the middle of the night" Anna demanded gently and Hans chuckled darkly and leaned against the wall.

"Well I was just walking around and just happened to see the most disgusting thing in the world again".

Anna's felt her stomach drop to the floor. Does he know. No he can't know we... Anna's eye widened as she remembered she hadn't locked the door either time. Hans grinned as if he read her thoughts.

"You know I though the princess of Arendelle would be better than this" he gestured to her and Elsa. "You spread you legs for your own disgusting, deformed sister and you like it" he snarled and Anna clenched her teeth in fury that he say such things to her but she didn't move.

Hans walked forward till he was at the side of the bed and leaned in a little tilting Anna's head up to look at him. "You know I was hoping that you would be under me instead of this thing" he gestured at Elsa and Anna snapped and slapped him sending him back a few feet he held his cheek and he laughed slightly.

He walked back over and pulled Anna out of the bed and pushed her on the floor as silently as possibe. Anna prayed else would wake up she opened her mouth to scream but Hans put a hand over her mouth and trapped her body over his over. Fear settled inside Anna. Hans was so much bigger than her and he was more stronger than her so many different things could happen.

He pushed a rough hand down her underwear and cupped Anna's pussy and Anna screamed in pain and not in pleasure it was muffled by his other hand. Tears threatened to spill from her eyes a dark grin of pleasure plastered on his face. "Look at you so wet for your own sister it's disgusting" he growled.

"I should just take you right here in front of your sleeping slut up there but I won't... No I'll wait till your mine.. You know what Anna I'll make you a deal. You either marry me or I'll tell the whole kingdom about you and the sluts little times together... Just think how your people I'll take to incest" he pulled out his hand and wiped them on the bulge in his pants. Anna wanted to puck. She was shaking in rage.

"I'll give you few months on your sister Rapunzel coronationdecide after that the kingdom finds about you and your slut" he left and Anna laid there curled on the floor up into a ball her lower half hurt and her mind was in overdrive.

He knows what can I do? How do I make sure he doesn't tell, do I have to marry him... What will I tell Elsa.

Ann got up on shaky legs and crawled back into bed wrapping her arms around Elsa's still sleeping form and cried for herself and Elsa.

_What will I tell Elsa?_


	7. Chapter 7

Elsa awoke to the sound of the the birds. She sat up slightly only to be pushed down by a huge weight. She looked up to a head of red hair and her beautiful sister over top of her and that her and Anna were naked. She pondered why she was like this then last night hit her and she smiled. She looked at Anna's face as she slept and she wondered how lucky was she to have such a beautiful woman inside and out. This position would have been highly arousing if it wasn't for Anna's face.

Then she frowned. She saw dry tear tracks running down Anna's face and could tell she had been crying. Anna's hands tightly fisted the bed sheets.

Elsa heard the girl on top her whimper and clench her teeth.

"Anna" Elsa whispered concerned and stroked Anna's hair.

Said girl whined and buried her head deeper into Elsa's neck.

Elsa felt a tug at her heart. What had gotten her, why Anna all upset?

Elsa tried again calling Anna's name and rubbing the back of her head soothingly till Anna began to open her eyes.

Elsa's voice was like a beautiful wake up call. Anna opened her eyes slightly she felt warm. Unlike the nightmare she had just had.

She looked up to see Elsa's concerned ice blue eyes.

"Hi" Anna whispered and rolled off of Elsa and onto her side away from the blonde.

Last night slapped her in the face. The wonderful night with Elsa, then Hans found out. He was gonna tell. The kingdom would revolt.

What will I tell Elsa?

Anna felt her anxiety skyrocket and the room plummet in temp.

She let out a shaky breath and went to put on an flowery sun dress, she needed to see Rapunzel now.

Elsa watched as Anna got dressed and the room an unnatural cold. What was bothering Anna?

"Anna" Elsa said softly as she walked up to her still naked as the day she was born and wrapped her arms around Anna's waist from behind. She felt Anna stiffen.

"Anna what's the matter was last night that bad"?

Anna whirled around. "No Elsa it was amazing, just there something I need to do that i forgot about and I can't explain right now ok I need to go" Anna's mouth moved fast as she got out of Elsa's grip and ran out of the room taking the cold with her. She knew she shouldn't run away from Elsa but she couldn't stay and tell her. Not yet.

Elsa stood there. She knew something was wrong the way Anna's eyes swimmed with fear and anxiety.

What was the matter Elsa had no clue but she was gonna find out.

It was a good thing it was early so no one would see Anna running around with her hair a hug mess.

She threw on Rapunzel's door and a few seconds later a pisses Rapunzel opened the door in nothing but a rob.

"Ok what the hell do you-... Anna what's the matter" she could easily tell her little sister was upset judging by the way her facial expression looked and her hair was undone.

Anna took one look at Rapunzel and buried her face in her older siblings neck and begun cry.

"He f-found out R-r-rapunzel" Anna sobbed.

Rapunzel closed and locked the door and sat Anna down between her and Ariel.

"Hey little sis tell me what your talking about".

Anna let out a shaky breath and wiped her tears and told Rapunzel what happened. The blonde and other redhead were shooked.

"What do we do Rapunzel" Anna felt helpless.

Rapunzel' gritted her teeth. "That bastard how dare he use this to ascend to the throne". Rapunzel growled. "I should have him castrated"

Ariel giggled and the two sister looked at her like she was crazy.

"You two are getting worked up about nothing. Hans has nothing to go by no proof at all its his word against the crowns" Ariel stated simply and the two sisters face palmed.

Rapunzel went over and kissed her girlfriend. "God know I remember why I love you" she joked and earned a punch in the arm Anna laughed at the crazy couple.

"But we don't know if he has evidence or not" the thought came tumbling out of Anna's mouth and the other two woman looked at her but nodded grimly.

"We need to find out somehow" Rapunzel said quietly an the redheads agreed and they made a plan.

"But until then its almost time for breakfast shall we get ready my love" Ariel got up and begun to get ready behind the changing curtain and Rapunzel eagerly pushed Anna out the door.

Anna slowly walked back to her room, Elsa was gone muvh to Anna's relief and slight disappointment.

She got ready a bit more fixing her hair in two twin braids, putting on flats and a slight amount of makeup.

She felt a knot in her stomach. She had to see him. She rided herself of the thought and opened the door to leave and Elsa was standing there her hand poised to knock. She lowered it and smiled lightly.

Anna tackled Elsa in a hug. "I'm so sorry Elsa I'll tell you later why I ran put of the room ok don't be mad at me".

She looked up at Elsa who smiled and kissed her quickly.

"Its fine Anna" Elsa gave a crooked smile and extended her arm which Anna took and they walked to the dining room all bad thoughts left Anna till they arrived and walked in.

So far only Rapunzel and Ariel were there but she knew he would arrive soon.

They made small talk till the princes arrived.

Anna smiled and greeted Kristoff and Olaf.

She swallowed and forcefully smiled at Hans. "Good morning prince Hans".

Hans bowed and smiled presently but she could see the disgust behind it. "Oh but isn't it princess Anna".

Breakfast was ok they had light talk and Anna practically saw Hans planing as he smirked at her with barely concealed disgust.

Anna excuse herself as she said she needed to use the toilets and nodded at Rapunzel before leaving. It didn't take long til! Hans was behind her. He put a hand on her shoulder and spun her around smirking.

"Have you though of my offer, Anna" he asked confidently and Anna pushed his hand off.

"That is princess Anna to you, and no I decline your offer Hans I will not marry you, and sure you can go tell people it will be a visiting princes word against the crowns. You also don't have any evidence" Anna said triumphantly and Hans face reddened and barely concealed madness marked his features for a second, but he smiled again and leaned down close to Anna.

"That is where you are wrong... Anna" he said darkly looking around for servants.

"I saw something as we went in that ride around town. There was this new camera they came out with. I went back and purchased it. It cost a lot but it worked well. While you were fucking that whore I took a picture.

He pulled something out of his breast pocket and Anna saw it. She almost passed out.

She leaned against the wall it was hard to breath. It was a a photo of her and Elsa and Anna doing the chocolate thing with Elsa.

Her heart pounded in her chest and her magic thrummed at her fingertips begging to be released.

She lunged for the photo but Hans moved away and tucked the photo safely back into his pocket.

"Now you have few months the kingdom finds out about you and that deformed sister of yours".

With that he left and Anna ran the other way. This wasn't happening. She never should have left her room.

what am i going to do?" Anna said, well i could help." a voice said, who said that!?" Anna yelled, i did" the voice said, were are you show yourself!" Anna yelled, well looked at the mirror my dear." the voice said, anna looked at the mirror she almost passed out it wasn't her reflection it the the figure looks exactly like her but with few differences like her hair is black. Her eyes we're glowing blue, it wears icy blue pants and white dress shirt with icy dark vest and a long black cloak is wrapped around her shoulders a crown made of ice and it wears icy blue shoes

Who are you?" Anna said as she backing away from the mirror. Why i'm you dear, and i'm here to help." evil anna said, why how can you help me?" Anna said, to her reflection. why you have ice powers remember." Evil anna said, Yeah but i can't everyone will think i'm a monster." Anna said, so you don't want hans to show that picture of you and elsa right?" Evil anna said, Yeah but- evil anna cut her off, oh come on anna use your powers why didn't you just blast him with your ice powers where you just scared or you to much of a coward do so." evil anna said while smirking. No you said enough please just leave me alone." anna said, how will elsa find out she will broke up with you, you that happen huh?" Evil anna said,

Please just leave me alone." Anna said, and then what. Would you let him show that picture of you and elsa to the kingdom? evil anna said,

Can you please just be quiet." Anna said, and elsa would broke up with you oh please! if she find out she will hate you anna about killing him ." Evil anna said,

Anna take off one of her gloves and shot ice spikes at her evil reflection, SHUT UP!" Anna yelled, the mirror crack in 1000 of pieces as her evil reflection disappeared. Anna was breathing heavily as she walks into her room lay down on her bed and when to sleep.

* * *

**(A/N: anna's Darkseid will hunting her in next few chapters,)**


	8. Chapter 8

**few hours later**

Anna woke up she was in dark ice castle, were am i?" Anna said, "why hello again my dear did i miss me?" snow queen anna said, anna turned around to see snow queen anna sitting on a throne made of ice.

"you thought thag you can get rid of me didn't you i'm part of you anna?you can't get rid of me." snow queen anna said while smirking,

"Leave me alone..please just leave me alone" anna said,

Snow Queen anna use her magic to lift anna up, you can't get rid of me, i'm part of you anna there is no escape from me!" snow queen anna said

you thought you can get rid of me didn't you i'm part of you anna? you can't get rid of me." snow queen anna said while smirking,

Leave me alone..please just leave me alone" anna said,

Snow Queen anna use her magic to lift anna up, you can't rid of me, i'm part of you anna there is no escape from me!" snow queen anna said she drop anna to the icy floor, trust me anna all you had to do is to kill hans and you and elsa can be together forever."snow queen anna said, stop please just leave me alone please!" Anna yelled, suddenly the icy floor began to break, well see you again anna ahahahaha" Snow queen anna laughed, as the icy floor break as anna fall in.

"AAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH" anna screamed as she awoke in fear , she was crying and her face was covered in sweat, her hair stuck to her face and her eyes were wide with absolute terror.

Anna was breathing heavy and had a death grip on her blankets, she worriedly glanced around the room, she was still in her bed.

"oh thank God it just a nightmare." Anna said,

"Oh really" snow queen anna said while hovering over her, "okay what do you want from me!" Anna yelled, "well i'm here to help you to kill hans" snow queen anna said while smirking, "never i would harm somebody neither because of my desires nor for my own sake i'm not a killer like you!" Anna yelled, snow queen anna grab her by her shirt collar, don't be a fool! Do you want him to show that picture of you and elsa having sex!" Snow queen anna yelled back, then she drop anna to the floor, anna it's never too late to take revenge on him." snow queen anna said she disappeared, it's never too late... Heh" anna said while smirking manically, i will carry hell to his doorstep..." shesaid


End file.
